el renacido 2, la era de Magnack
by Sari Lilliana
Summary: Jiren está viviendo su nueva vida junto a su esposa Kara y su hijo Kouhei pero el dios de la destrucción Magnack le busca y le haya, separándolo de su familia. una vez bajo el control de Magnack, Jiren se transforma asechando el universo 11, el multiverso y su querida familia. ¿Podrá salir de esta situación? ¿Acaso nadie lo detendrá?
1. desendencia

Capítulo 1: descendencia

Universo 11, planeta Tiphay…

La vida plena apenas estaba comenzando. El aire se sentía mucho más ligero ahora. Ya no había cadenas que lo ataran a una esclavitud eterna. Por fin, su deseo se había cumplido.

Su concentración era profunda. Una leve sonrisa emergía de su rostro tranquilo; una casi de satisfacción.

Los golpes de sus adversarios comenzaron a sentirse alrededor de su aura de protección rojiza. Jiren abrió los ojos, reflejando seguridad. Por fin cambió de posición; puso sus brazos en defensa, bloqueando absolutamente todos los ataques.

-¡Kaaaa!- gritó, elevando su ki lo suficiente para enviar lejos a Toppo y Dyspo.

Ambos se levantaron rápidamente y se miraron como si fueran cómplices.

-¡Justice flash!- gritó Toppo, lanzando su mejor ataque.

Jiren lo contuvo con facilidad pero olvidó por completo la presencia de Dyspo. De repente sintió como alguien le golpeó por detrás, haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Se volteó para ver la expresión del conejo; satisfacción.

-Jiren, no te distraigas.- dijo Toppo desde su espalda.

Cuando el gris miró a su compañero, este le embió un golpe directo a la cara.

Jiren lo detuvo con su mano derecha. Al mismo tiempo, Dyspo trató algo parecido pero el guerrero más alto también lo contuvo con su brazo izquierdo. Un poco cansado del forcejeo, decidió acabar con esto de una vez; quería regresar a su departamento con su mujer. Sus ojos resplandecieron de una forma muy peculiar y seguida, los golpes invisibles apartaron a ambos adversarios.

Una vez liberado, miró a sus amigos. Estos se levantaron pesadamente.

-Muy bien Jiren.- Felicitó Toppo, terminando de levantarse.

-Ustedes no lo hicieron tan mal.- respondió.

-Ouch…- dijo Dyspo desde más lejos. –No quiero saber cuál es tu verdadero poder, amigo. Casi acabas con migo.-

Jiren sonrió:

-Lo siento, Dyspo. No era mi intención hacerte daño.-

-Era necesario para poder dar un nivel parecido al tuyo.- dijo Toppo. –después de todo necesitas entrenar también. Además, recuerda que la última vez, los guerreros del universo siete trabajaron en equipo para sacarte de la arena. Tienes que afinar esa debilidad.-

Jiren asintió y recogió sus cosas.

…..

Kara estaba sentada en la pequeña sala de estar. Vistiendo ropa cómoda y acariciando amorosamente su vientre hinchado, a la vez que tarareaba una canción de cuna. Soñaba despierta en el momento de ver por primera vez a su bebé. Sin haber llegado aún y ya lo amaba tanto.

Recordó el momento en que se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada. Cuando se lo dijo a Jiren, este se puso tan emocionado. Luego también llegaron los recuerdos amargos de la visita al médico, le dijo que al ser una cría hibrida de gris, sería demasiado delicado e incluso corría el peligro de perder al bebé. Pero su embarazo continuó; ella estaba segura que la otra mitad genética de saiyajin lo haría aún más fuerte que un gris promedio.

La puerta sonó al abrirse. Kara abrió los ojos y encontró a su marido en frente de la entrada. Estaba sudado y su camiseta blanca ahora estaba terriblemente sucia. Venía de su entrenamiento.

Cuando se encontraron las miradas, ambos se sonrieron.

Jiren fue y se agachó junto a su mujer.

-¿Y cómo te sientes hoy?- preguntó.

-Este bebé está tan pesado…- se rio. –Y cada vez se mueve más y más.-luego soñó por un instante. –Será tan inquieto como su papá.-

Jiren rio tratando de imaginar a la pequeña criatura. Sin percatarse, Kara tomó su mano izquierda y comenzó a guiarlo hasta su vientre. Pero frenó de inmediato al darse cuenta; temía hacerle daño a su bebé.

-No tengas miedo. No lo lastimaras.- lo trató de guiar de nuevo. –Confía en mí.-

Esta vez dejó que ella pusiera suavemente su mano sobre su barriga. Aún temeroso, trataba de no mover ni un músculo.

-No sabes de lo que te has perdido estos últimos meses por un miedo tan tonto. Siente…- dijo Kara.

No había terminado de decir eso cuando sintió un movimiento desde las entrañas de su amada que se descargaba en su mano. Al principio saltó del susto pero luego sonrió tiernamente.

-Es una patadita.- dijo Kara con ternura.

Poco a poco, Jiren se acercó a su bebé en gestación hasta que su rostro tocó el vientre de su esposa. Con los ojos cerrados disfrutó cada movimiento y patadita que su cría emitió.

-Muy pronto estará con nosotros.- susurró Kara, acariciando la cabeza de su amado.

…..

Jiren meditaba. Estaba en el patio de la base de los pride troppers. Con su típica posición de loto y los ojos cerrados.

Abrió los ojos al sentir una presencia familiar. Miró a su derecha y encontró a su lado a su hermana risa. Sentada detrás de él. Ella sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Te llamé?- preguntó el hombre con duda divertida. Realmente no sabía controlar el llamado a su difunta hermana.

Risa se rio y dijo:

-Felicidades Hermano.-

-¿Por qué? Yo no he hecho nada…- respondió confundido.

La muchacha se rio aún más y le señaló hacia el frente.

Jiren volteó la mirada y luego salió de su meditar. Esta vez abrió los ojos ante la realidad. El recepcionista del equipo venía casi corriendo pero con un rostro de sierta alegría y curiosidad.

-Señor jiren, su esposa está en labor de parto.- dijo sin si quiera terminar de llegar. –Acaban de llamar desde el hospital central, acaba de ingresar a sala de maternidad.- recién llegando a donde Jiren estaba.

Él solo se limitó a sonreír. Aun no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos a personas ajenas a su círculo familiar. Sin embargo, acababa de entender por qué Risa le deseó felicidades; ella ya se había dado cuenta.

…

Pronto llegó al hospital. Vino volando porque no le gustaba tanto atenerse a medios de transporte. Casi todo el mundo lo reconocía como el mejor soldado de los pride troppers así que no necesitaba presentarse cuando llegaba a un sitio como ese. Casi de inmediato la recepcionista lo reconoció y le guio a la habitación donde estaba Kara.

Una enfermera abrió la puerta, dejando que él mirara un poco hacia adentro. Kara estaba ahí y sostenía en sus brazos un pequeño rollo de mantas amarillas. Lucia algo agotada pero extremadamente orgullosa y feliz. Al verle le sonrió ampliamente.

-Felicidades señor…- dijo la enfermera, dejando que él entrara y cerrando la puerta, dejándolos solos.

Poco a poco se acercó tratando de ver entre las mantillas de color amarillo.

-Acércate.- dijo Kara.

Logró llegar hasta donde estaba ella.

-Mira…- susurró la saiyan, desenvolviendo las mantitas.

Un pequeño bebé de piel gris como su padre y cabello negro como su madre fue descubierto. Sus orejas y ojos eran semejantes a los de Jiren. Se parecía mucho a él. Un sonido de confort salió de su boquita mientras hacía movimientos lentos entre su manta.

Sin percatarse, Jiren ya estaba sentado junto a Kara, contemplando a su nuevo bebé.

-Es un niño.- dijo Kara con satisfacción. –Un pequeño saiyajin de raza gris.- pausó por un momento. –Mira…-

El pequeño se estiró y al mismo tiempo bostezó apartando más su cálida cobijita y dejando al descubierto una pequeña colita de saiyan de pelaje oscuro.

-Es nuestro pequeño saiyajin.- dijo su madre con alegría.

Jiren sonrió. Estaba encantado con el bebé. A penas lo había visto y sentía que ya lo amaba tanto. Había una conexión indescriptible entre él y su nuevo hijo. Nunca imaginó sentir algo así.

-¿Quieres cargarlo?-

-No lo sé…- respondió con algo de miedo. ¿Y si lo lastimaba?

-Anda, tómalo…- insistió.

-No sé hacerlo…- excusó con más miedo de lastimarlo o dejarlo caer.

-Eres su papá. Tu instinto te guiará.- dijo Kara tranquilamente. Le entregó cuidadosamente el niño en brazos mientras susurraba: -Este es tu papá, pequeño bebé.-

Jiren lo acogió temblorosamente. Estaba nervioso pero a la vez sentía que al tenerlo en brazos, lo protegería de todo mal. Nadie lastimaría a su pequeño hijo. Sin darse cuenta, lo apegó contra su pecho. Sonreía con orgullo mientras lo contemplaba y lo escuchaba hacer sonidos casi inaudibles. Pronto, su miedo y nerviosismo se disiparon por completo. Ambos padres contemplaban a su hijo con sonrisas de alegría.

-Se llamará Haru, como tú.- dijo Kara.

-No… respondió pasivamente, sin dejar de contemplarlo. –El pasado ya quedó atrás.- pensó un instante. – Su nombre será Kouhei; el hombre más justo.-

-Me gusta ese nombre.- sonrió Kara, acariciando la frente de su cría.

El pequeño bebé estornudó. Aun no estaba acostumbrado a ese nuevo mundo. Ambos padres se rieron de ternura.

-Salud, pequeño Kouhei.- dijo Kara.

Un instinto extraño se encendió de repente en el interior de Jiren. Lo impulsó a llevar a su recién nacido hasta su rostro y sentir su cabecita tibia. El pequeño estiró sus manitas y le tomó de sus mejillas, estaba aferrándose a él, haciendo sonidos de comodidad y confort. Parecía reconocer a su padre con solo sentirlo.

Para Jiren, todo esto era nuevo y nunca se imaginó en que algún día tendría a un hijo suyo en brazos. Nunca imaginó tener una familia si quiera. Pero se sentía genial, genial y gratificante.

Continuará…


	2. el indefenso desendiente

Capítulo 2: el indefenso descendiente

Acostumbrarse a un nuevo miembro en la familia era un poco difícil pero no imposible. Ninguno de los dos sabía con exactitud qué hacer ante un bebé. Pero se las arreglaron para cuidarlo y mimarlo.

Kouhei crecía rápidamente día a día. De pesar solo 3700 gramos pasó a pesar 5 kilogramos. Era muy sano y algo apegado a sus padres, como cual quiere recién nacido.

Operarle para extraer la cola había sido una buena decisión. Kara lo pidió desde el momento en que nació. Ella no quería que fuera muy agresivo en un futuro ni mucho menos que lograra convertirse en osaru. Solo unos días después lo hicieron. Más de una noche impidió dormir a sus padres debido al dolor e incomodidad de la cirugía. No soportaba usar un pañal hasta que sanó; lo cual fue muy pronto.

Jiren participaba como padre. Se había apegado mucho a su hijo; más de lo que Kara había pensado. Le hacía tan feliz verlo esforzarse por atender bien a su bebé. Trataba de estar el mayor tiempo posible con él. Las primeras veces que le cambió pañal, se le caía cuando lo levantaba de la cama. A veces se quedó dormido con Kouhei descansando sobre su pecho pero a pesar de estar dormido, no lo soltaba, lo sostenía protectoramente con su brazo. Lo cargaba y arrullaba cuando regresaba de patrullar. Y también, en lo más íntimo, le contaba historias grandiosas sobre dragones y hadas. Ambos eran más felices que nunca.

…

Kouhei continuaba creciendo sin descanso. Ahora se mantenía sentado solo, balbuceaba y jugaba con cada cosa que viera. Era muy despierto e inteligente.

Se había hecho muy buen amigo de los pride troopers. Sonreía cada que miraba a uno de ellos acercarse amistosamente. Era el consentido del lugar. Kouhei sentía un apego más fuerte hacia Toppo. Lo vía más a menudo y este era muy cariñoso y amigable con él. Además de que papá y mamá se sentían muy cómodos cuando él estaba cerca.

Esa noche, Jiren dormía junto a su mujer. Su hijo también descansaba en su cuna, al lado de la cama.

Algo lo despertó. Un movimiento de Kara. Ella se estaba levantando rápidamente en dirección al baño. Se sentó en la cama en cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Era extraño; ella sonaba como si vomitara dentro. ¿Estaba enferma? ¿Por qué no le había dicho que se sentía mal?

Luego que escuchó el baño desaguar, regresó a su posición original para que ella no se diera cuenta que se había despertado. Pronto ella regresó.

En la mañana siguiente, desayunaban los tres. Kouhei jugaba con la comida como siempre mientras sus padres comían a la vez.

Kara apartó el plato con tostadas de repente. Su rostro reflejaba desprecio y asco. Lo que llamó la atención de Jiren.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó algo preocupado. -¿Te sientes mal?-

-No…- respondió Kara cuando fue interrumpida por su marido.

-No estás bien porque anoche yo te vi.-

Kara lo miró con picardía y admiración. Había hecho lo mejor posible para no despertarlo.

Jiren no cambiaba la mirada de preocupación. Estaba hablando en serio.

Kara rio y dijo:

-Es normal para una mujer embarazada.-

Jiren casi escupió lo que estaba comiendo. Casi se atraganta con la comida. Luego levantó la mirada confusa hacía su mujer.

-Vamos a ser papás otra vez.- dijo Kara mientras trataba de contener la emoción pero simplemente no podía.

La preocupación se apartó abriendo paso a la alegría y emoción.

-No es cierto…- dijo sonriendo emocionado. Corrió al lado de su esposa y la abrazó amorosamente. –Te amo…- dijo entre risas mientras la continuaba abrazando.

La familia se estaba incrementando y ambos lo celebraban con alegría sin que aun Kouhei entendiera lo que ocurría.

…

Las semanas pasaron. El vientre lleno de vida de Kara crecía tan rápido como lo hacía el hijo mayor, Kouhei. Kara tenía dieciséis semanas de gestación, mientras Kouhei solo tenía diez meses de vida.

Había pasado dos años desde que decidieron vivir juntos. Las pesadillas de Jiren continuaban pero siempre estaba Kara ahí para confortarlo y hacer saber que todo estaba bien y que no había ningún peligro.

Esa noche fue diferente. Esa pesadilla fue distinta.

Jiren se levantó sudando frio. Su corazón estaba acelerado e incluso sus lágrimas amenazaban en salir.

Kara estaba dormida. No se había dado cuenta del sufrimiento de su marido. Era agotador cuidar de un niño pequeño y mantener a uno en gestación.

Jiren se levantó y se acercó a la cuna de Kouhei. Lo miraba dormir plácidamente.

Su pesadilla se estaba volviendo a repetir en lo que miraba a su hijo.

Se encontraba en un lugar, uno muy familiar. Los arboles dejaban caer las ramas secas sobre el pastizal grande y seco. Ese pastizal; era ese, donde corrió a buscar esa carguita de leña; la carguita de leña, la última que hizo para su madre.

Comenzó a caminar entre el pasto. Encontró en el suelo esa misma carguita de leña casi desecha por el paso del tiempo. Al verla, un nudo en la garganta se le formó. Levantó la mirada hacia el horizonte. No alcanzaba a ver su aldea o lo que quedara de ella. Caminó lentamente entre la vegetación seca hasta que logró divisar su pueblo en ruinas.

El viento soplaba suavemente al ritmo del atardecer que se acercaba. Nunca se había atrevido a volver a ese lugar en tantos años. ¿Cómo fue que vino a parar a aquí? ¿Quién lo trajo o como llego? ¿Era un sueño?

Poco a poco bajó la colina hasta el que fue su hogar. Conforme se acercaba, sus ganas de llorar se incrementaban. Era solo un niño cuando tuvo que ver toda esa escena tan macabra. Quedó herido para siempre. Cada noche, lloró al caer el sol; cada fin de cada día su corazón se llenó de pánico de que aquel ser volviera. Conforme fue creciendo, fue reprimiendo esa conducta hasta lograr que nadie se diera cuenta de su tortura cada tarde. Justo una tarde, hacía veintidós años, su vida cambió para siempre en ese mismo lugar maldito. Tal vez era la hora de enfrentarse por fin a su pasado.

Posó su mano sobre la puerta entrecerrada. Su intención era abrir y entrar una última vez antes de olvidar todo por completo definitivamente. Simplemente, no pudo empujarla; se sintió tan débil como lo fue en aquel horrible día. Mientras su mano seguía sobre la puerta, cada minuto de su pasado corría vivamente en su mente. Fue como si se descargaran las vivencias de cada recuerdo desde la casa en ruinas a través de su mano. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, simplemente lloró silenciosamente, tratando de cerrar esa herida ahora más abierta que nunca.

Los minutos pasaron hasta que por fin decidió acabar ya con esa tortura. Tomó coraje de nuevo para por fin abrir la puerta.

Entró a la casa casi tan temeroso como aquella vez. Todo estaba igual que como había quedado. Pocas prendas de él y su hermanita aun colgaban polvosas en una cuerda. Se acercó y lentamente recogió uno de sus trajecitos beige, era tan pequeño. ¿Qué fue de su infancia? ¿Algún otro niño tuvo una infancia tan cruel? ¿Por qué tuvo que vivirla él? ¿Por qué fue él el escogido? Arrulló el abrigo viejo sobre su pecho y derramó unas lágrimas más, deseando no haber tenido que vivir lo que vivió.

Dejó el traje a un lado y siguió observando el lugar. La sorpresa fue encontrar a su hijo Kouhei detrás de él. Estaba ahí sentadito en el suelo mirándolo risueño.

-¡Pa Pá!- balbuceó felizmente.

La confusión era evidente. No sabía cómo había llegado aquí y mucho menos cómo lo siguió su hijo.

Kouhei rio alegremente mientras gateó hacia donde fue el dormitorio en un pasado.

Jiren lo siguió atentamente perdiéndolo de vista solo un instante. Sorprendido lo halló subido en la cama junto a un pequeño bulto de mantas que se movía tiernamente. Poco a poco se acercó para poder ver. Otro bebé similar a Kouhei yacía envuelto en pañales. No necesitó mucho tiempo para adivinar de quien se trataba; era su otro bebé, el que Kara y él estaban esperando. Cada vez, las cosas tenían menos sentido.

Lo recogió en brazos y lo miró cariñosamente aun preguntándose cómo fue que pasó todo esto.

Una luz púrpura comenzó a brillar detrás de él haciéndole recordar a su demonio del pasado. Seguido del llanto repentino de Kouhei. Su hijo mayor ya no estaba en la cama ahora estaba con la presencia maligna.

-¡Kouhei!- se volteó para encontrarle llorando en brazos de un ser envuelto en humo púrpura. Protectoramente, aferró a su recién nacido a su pecho que ahora también lloraba.

-¡Suéltalo!- dijo con temor pero enojo a la vez.

-Él te está buscando…- se rio el demonio. –Te hallará muy pronto. Y ahí por más que intentes escapar, te tomará en su poder; igual que a mí.- dijo el demonio, dejándose ver; era la saiyajin malvada. ¿Qué ya no estaba muerta? Lo peor, aún tenía a su hijo en brazos. –Tu hijo es tan fuerte como tú. También pasará lo mismo que tú; crecerá en miseria sabiendo que su familia murió.- se burló.

-¡No! – gritó con más desesperación. –No permitiré que le hagas daño.- dijo con furia.

La saiyan se rio patéticamente.

-No fuiste capaz de cuidar al niño que tienes en brazos.-

Jiren bajó la mirada hacia su recién nacido. Con pánico vio como la sangre de su cría inerte corría entre sus dedos.

-No…- dijo entre sollozos.

-Miserable…- se burló la tipa tomando a Kouhei del pelo y levantándolo.

El niño lloraba con más desesperación mientras trataba de salir del agarre de su enemiga.

La saiyan sacó una daga y mirando burlonamente al impotente hombre con la cría muerta en brazos, cortó el cuello del pequeño.

-¡Nooooo!- gritó con desesperación…

En ese momento abrió los ojos. Otra vez corrían lágrimas por su rostro. Sabiendo que era solo el recuerdo de su pesadilla, miró a su hijo dormido en la cuna y dejó correr un par de lágrimas más.

-¿Jiren?- sonó la voz somnolienta de su mujer. Lo miraba con preocupación desde la cama.

Jiren se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y le dio la espalda.

-¿Fue una pesadilla?- insistió Kara.

Jiren no respondió. Se levantó y salió al balcón, dejando entrar el viento helado del invierno a través de la puerta.

-¿Qué haces?- se levantó Kara rápidamente. Tomó una manta y la puso sobre su bebé dormido luego tomó otra y fue a donde su marido. La colocó sobre él. –Está nevando. No salgas así.-

Jiren dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Solo estaba en su traje de dormir al descubierto de la fría nieve ¿y prefirió cobijarlo a él? Casi de inmediato volvió a entrar en la habitación y como supuso, Kara lo siguió y cerró la puerta.

-¿Quieres contarme qué soñaste?- preguntó a pesar de que él le diera la espalda. Estaba segura que había sido una pesadilla.

Jiren la miró con más tranquilidad.

-Solo fue eso, una pesadilla.- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Entonces vuelve a dormir.- dijo ella regresando a la cama. –Sabes que solo fue una pesadilla; que no se volverá realidad.-

Jiren se acostó junto a ella. Kara lo abrazó instintivamente; sabía que le costaría trabajo volver a dormir. Pero lastimosamente, una de las desventajas de estar embarazada era pasar muy cansada; así que se durmió casi de inmediato.

Jiren sabía que ella ya se había dormido. Y a pesar de estar entre su abrazo protector, se seguía sintiendo tan vulnerable. Dejó escapar otra vez sus lágrimas silenciosas.

Continuará…


	3. descontrol

Capítulo 3: descontrol

Los días transcurrieron. Desde la noche de la pesadilla, Jiren actuaba diferente. Entrenaba cuantas horas pudiera. No se apartaba de la cuna de Kouhei durante la noche; parecía cuidarlo celosamente de algún peligro. Más de una vez, Kara encontró a su marido vencido por el cansancio, durmiendo incómodamente junto a la cuna. Ella sabía que algo le estaba ocurriendo y fue justo después de la noche de la pesadilla. ¿Qué soñó que le asustó tanto?

Ese día, Toppo y Jiren fueron al planeta Gaea. Era un lugar donde habitaban seres humanos en su gran mayoría. Uno de los planetas con la tasa de supervivencia más bajo del universo once.

Toppo sabía que algo raro estaba ocurriendo con su amigo, algo lo estaba inquietando. Tal vez con una misión de dificultad media lo lograría distraer.

Fueron a Gaea para tratar de atrapar de una vez por todas a un criminal que estaba secuestrando inocentes; aún no se sabía con qué fin.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con un señor del hielo, de la misma especie que Frizer del universo siete. Lo encontraron justo donde Toppo presentía. El maldito tipo estaba a punto de hacerse de otra de sus víctimas.

Todo estaba sucediendo en medio de una ciudad. La presencia policial y de los dos pride troppers estaba generando conmoción y caos en los pobladores del lugar.

El hombre malo estaba comenzando a aturdirse también, sin embargo, no se iría con las manos vacías; secuestraría a alguien aun cuando estuviera expuesto totalmente ante los pride troppers. Fue entonces, cuando jiren lo miró por primera vez. El señor del frio se acercaba volando a un grupo de gente asustada y conmocionada. De todos los presentes, escogió a un pequeño niño para su atraco.

Cuando Jiren notó la intención del tipo, no se contuvo y fue volando para detenerlo cuanto antes; aun incumpliendo las órdenes de Toppo, quien estaba a cargo. Mientras él se acercaba lo más rápido posible, miraba con desesperación como el maldito hombre estaba dispuesto a atacar a la indefensa criatura. Una criatura tan indefensa como su hijo.

Justo antes de lograr ponerle un dedo encima al pequeño, jiren lo detuvo, sosteniéndolo fuertemente de la muñeca con la cual arrebataría al niño. En cuestión de segundos, Jiren lo apartó ferozmente, lanzándolo hacia una gran pared.

El hombre se levantó con sorpresa, mirando a su oponente. Al ver la especie de Jiren se burló, incrédulo de la fuerza de este.

-Eres un simple gris…- se burló, preparándose para atacarlo.

Jiren entrecerró la mirada con algo de desagrado.

Muy pronto, el tipo le atacó rápidamente. Se llevó la sorpresa de que

Jiren lo detuvo sin esfuerzo alguno.

-Idiota.- dijo Jiren. Seguido de su otro ataque.

El hombre fue a dar pesadamente en medio de un grupo de gente que trataba de huir.

Toppo se alarmó un poco al ver que su compañero no se percató de a dónde estaba lanzando el ataque. El objetivo de un guerrero del orgullo era no lastimar inocentes durante el proceso de batalla.

El señor del hielo, un poco golpeado y enterándose del verdadero poder de Jiren, accedió a su medida más sucia para escapar de la lamentable situación. Otro niño que había caído al mismo tiempo que él se estaba tratando de levantar para correr hacia su madre a unos metros de distancia. El bastardo sonrió malvadamente y logró agarrar al pequeño de un brazo y contenerlo frente a él.

-No te acerques o lo mato.- amenazó, tomando al infante del cuello.

Tanto la madre como el niño gritaban desesperadamente en ayuda.

-Ni se te ocurra, criminal.- le gritó Toppo desde lejos, llamando su atención.

Mientras, Jiren estaba en un dilema; al ver la escena, no pudo evitar recordar la maldita pesadilla:

_-fuiste incapaz de proteger al niño que tienes en brazos.- se burló la demonio…_

_-Tu hijo vivirá lo mismo que tú. Crecerá sabiendo que su familia está muerta…- _

Sin previo aviso, mientras Toppo amenazaba al malhechor, Jiren encendió su ki al máximo y en milésimas de segundo apareció frente al mal nacido del tipo, arrebatando al niño de las manos de este y a la vez golpeándolo fuertemente en la cara. Lo envió lejos.

Sin haberle bastado, Jiren lo siguió de cerca hasta llegar a donde había quedado. Lo agarró del cuello y lo levantó.

-Desearás no haber nacido.- dijo Jiren aún con su resplandor rojo rodeándole.

Estaba segado por la furia. No estaba midiendo la fuerza con la que lo estaba apretando. De continuar así, lo mataría.

Toppo se percató de eso y comenzó a hacercarse rápidamente.

-¡Jiren, no lo hagas!...- gritó sin recibir respuesta alguna. -¡Jiren basta!- insistió una vez más, aún sin respuesta. -¡Jiren no!- pero este estaba totalmente segado por la ira.

Aterrizó junto a ellos y trató de separar a Jiren del agonizante hombre. Su intento fue inútil. El pride tropper segado por la furia lo envió lejos con un gran golpe de ki.

El malhechor estaba totalmente a merced del descontrolado guerrero.

-¡Haru, vasta! – escuchó la voz de su hermana.

A pesar de saber que hasta su difunta hermana estaba interviniendo no dio un paso atrás. Ni si quiera apartó la mirada del malherido hombre.

-No te he llamado. –respondió fríamente.

-Tú no eres así…- lloraba su hermana en desesperación. –Por favor…- sin poder recibir respuesta aún.

Toppo se levantó con decepción y algo de temor al ver que realmente estaba sucediendo lo que jamás pensó capas a su buen amigo.

-¡Jiren!..- gritó Risa como ultima opción de respuesta.

Entonces se detuvo. Su ki disminuyó y soltó al tipo, dejándolo caer al suelo, a penas pudiendo recoger una bocanada de aire.

Jiren se quedó petrificado frente a él, sin atreverse a si quiera mirar a su hermana que aún estaba detrás.

Toppo llegó y apartó rápidamente a Jiren quien seguía en estado de shock. Los oficiales entonces, recogieron al maleante que apenas se lograba mantener consciente.

-Jiren ¿Qué demonios te pasó?- preguntó Toppo aún exaltado.

El hombre gris volteó temerosamente hacia atrás, divisando a su hermana que lloraba de rodillas mientras le devolvía la mirada. Parecía estar decepcionada. Luego levantó la mirada hacia Toppo.

Entonces Toppo se ablandó un poco al verlo.

Su mirada parecía la de un niño asustado. Jiren estaba terriblemente confundido y aterrorizado de sí mismo. ¿Cómo fue a llegar a tal extremo? ¿Cómo estuvo a punto de acabar con la vida de alguien más?

-Jiren…- dijo Toppo con compasión y asombro.

Los ojos de Jiren comenzaron a inundarse de Lágrimas. Sin avisar, se levantó y partió volando lejos.

-¡Jiren!- gritó Toppo sabiendo cual sería el siguiente movimiento. Ya lo había hecho antes. Quería desaparecer un tiempo. Típico de Jiren.

Continuará…


	4. cavos sueltos

Capítulo 4: cavos sueltos

Jiren aterrizó en un lugar desolado, lleno de rocas y acantilados. Se dejó caer sentado justo a la orilla de uno de los enormes cañones. Serró los ojos y trató de contener su llanto. Fue en vano.

El viento corría y arrastraba sus lágrimas por el aire hasta desaparecer en el vacío.

El hombre se sentía como un miserable. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué?

El atardecer se acercaba y Jiren aún no se recuperaba del acto atroz que estuvo a punto de cometer.

-Haru…- escuchó la voz entrecortada de su difunta hermana.

Sin voltear aún, Jiren se encogió con vergüenza y respondió:

-No sé qué me pasó…- con la voz entrecortada. –Yo realmente no quise hacerlo…- se contuvo un momento pero no pudo ocultar sus sollozos. –Perdóname Risa…-

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Volteó a ver y encontró a su hermana con una mirada de compasión. Luego ella se sentó junto a él, dejando que sus pies colgaran de la orilla.

-Toppo te está buscando.- dijo con algo de serenidad.

Jiren apartó la mirada. Aún apenado.

-No se irá de aquí hasta encontrarte. No quiere que suceda lo de la última vez. – añadió.

Jiren no respondió, solo se quedó en silencio como si lo dudara.

-¿Por qué insistes en alejarte?-

Jiren no contestó, solo tragó intentando deshacer el nudo que sentía en la garganta.

-Deja ese maldito orgullo.- le regañó la chica. –Cada vez que tratas de alejarte haces que se preocupen por ti. ¿No lo ves?... –Toppo trata de encontrarte, tiene miedo que te suceda algo o hagas algo aún más estúpido. ¿Te imaginas lo que puede sentir Kara si él llega diciendo que decidiste desaparecer de nuevo?-

Jiren solo escuchó en silencio sin defenderse ni dar razón alguna. Sabía que Risa tenía toda la razón pero no quería defraudar aún más a su familia; tal vez era mejor si desaparecía.

-Huir cada vez que cometes un error. ¿Es eso lo que le quieres enseñar a tu hijo?- continuó como si ella leyera sus pensamientos. –Adelante; que crezca sabiendo que su padre fue tan cobarde como para no dar la cara cuando cometió errores.- estaba muy molesta, hasta que miró la expresión de su hermano. Parecía herido y profundamente triste. Colocó su mano en el hombro de él y dijo más serenamente:

-Tenías que saberlo, lo siento…-

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla del hombre sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Mejor ve con Toppo. No necesitarás hacer o decir nada; solo acércate y vete a casa con él. Tu familia te está esperando.-

…

Toppo aterrizó en un lugar de pastos verdes y vientos fuertes. Maldecía angustiado; odiaba cuando Jiren hacía eso y la tarea de buscarlo era muy difícil, siempre él ocultaba su ki para no ser detectado.

-Aparece idiota. ¿Qué no vez lo que te pasó la última vez?- se quejó en voz alta. Enseguida sintió ese ki tan familiar y estaba extremadamente cerca. Se volteó y vio a su compañero a unos metros de él; estaba cabizbajo, tratando de ocultar inútilmente su pena.

Jiren había escuchado la protesta de Toppo y se lo merecía por tonto; eso era, un idiota.

-Jiren ¿Por qué?...- preguntó mientras se acercaba.

No dijo nada solo expresó aún más pena y tristeza.

Toppo comprendió de inmediato así que no lo forzó, sabía lo difícil que era expresarse para Jiren aún.

-Vámonos a casa, se hace tarde.- dijo guiándolo a la nave.

…..

Después de viajar un rato, Jiren decidió romper el silencio. Toppo insistiría en saber que ocurrió ¿Para qué tratar de evitar la conversación entonces?

-Toppo, ustedes están en peligro…-

-¿Qué?- preguntó mirándolo con duda. –Aquel delincuente no es una amenaza tan fuerte…-

-No me refiero a él…- interrumpió.

-Jiren, Vermound eliminó a ese demonio tuyo…-

-Tampoco me refiero a ella.- respondió seriamente. –Sé que alguien aún más fuerte me busca.- cerró los ojos con enojo. –Lo había olvidado. Fui un idiota.- se regañó a sí mismo. –Quise pensar que no era cierto.-

Toppo lo miró con confusión.

-Quiere que sea su esclavo igual que aquella maldita mujer.- sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. –Y quiere hacerle mucho daño a Kouhei. No puedo permitirlo, Toppo; debo impedir que suceda.-

Toppo volvió a mirar a aquel muchacho lleno de miedo de unos años atrás. Los demonios continuaban asechando a su pobre compañero.

-Esta vez nos tienes a nosotros. Ni tú, ni tu familia van a recibir daño alguno.- le aseguró.

….

Era ya de noche. Kara esperaba pacientemente en el sofá. Kouhei ya dormía en la habitación. No estaba muy preocupada, sabía que en ese tipo de misiones, se tardaban bastante. Simplemente, quería ver llegar a su marido.

Esa noche se tardó más de lo usual. Kara terminó por irse a dormir; tenía que descansar para estar fuerte para su bebé en gestación.

En medio de la noche logró escuchar como él llegó lo más silencioso posible y se sentó junto a la cuna de Kouhei.

Kara se levantó y lo miró somnolienta.

-Jiren ven aquí. Descansa un poco.-

Negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-Debo de cuidar a Kouhei.-

-¿De qué?-

Jiren cerró los ojos con angustia y miró a su hijo dormido.

-Dímelo. Sé que algo te sucede. ¿Crees que no me he enterado?-

Derrotado, decidió explicar a su mujer.

-No quería decirte porque no quiero que te preocupes por mí. Desde la pesadilla… yo entendí que algo me está asechando.-

-Jiren fue solo una pesadilla…-

-No.- respondió en seco. –Él me está buscando. Me quiere como su esclavo…-

Los ojos de Kara se ensancharon y los recuerdos llenaron su cabeza:

_Flashback:_

_Kara observaba a la que fue su madre aun en el suelo. Escupiendo sangre le respondió:_

_-No lo entiendes; él fue quien me obligó a actuar así.- _

_-¡Demonios! ¿Quién diablos es ese tipo que mencionas?- le gritó sin paciencia. _

_-Magnack, Dios de la destrucción del universo diesi ocho.- escupió con rudeza. –Él me amenazó de matarte a ti si no lo obedecía. Por eso te abandoné. Ceno sama lo eliminó junto con todo su universo, al darse cuenta que Magnack planeaba emboscarlo, asesinarlo y ser el ser más poderoso del multiverso. Algo pasó y ahora está vivo de nuevo. Me buscó y quiere a Jiren como su esclavo también. Está preparando un súper ejército para acabar con Ceno sama y toda su legión de ángeles.- _

_Fin del flashback._

-¿Lo sabías?- preguntó la chica con angustia.

Jiren la miró con interrogación.

-¿Sabías de Magnack? El tipo que te busca.-

-¿Qué sabes tú? ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Cuándo lo supiste?- la abordó en preguntas mientras la miraba irritado.

-Jiren, yo…- comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta. –Mi madre me lo dijo.-

-¿Sabías esto desde hace dos años y nunca me dijiste?- preguntó con enojo.

-Me lo dijo cuando tú estabas a punto de morir desangrado ¿Qué querías que hiciera?- luego recapacitó la pregunta tan estúpida que hiso. –No te conté antes porque creí que sería mejor que no lo supieras.-

-¿Qué no lo supiera?- dijo con la voz temblorosa. –Lo sabía desde antes de conocerte.-

-Perdóname, yo pensé que vivirías más tranquilo sin saberlo…- respondió sollozando.

-Pues ya vez.- dijo con enojo, alzando la voz.

Esto hiso que Kouhei se despertara alarmado y comenzara a llorar.

-¡Lo despertaste Jiren!- también alzó la voz, haciendo que el pequeño aumentara su llanto.

-He estado todos estos días tratando de cuidarlos de alguien que no tengo idea quién es. Tú sabes más, al parecer y aun así no me lo dijiste.- siguió con la voz cada vez más alterada.

-¡Ya basta! Yo solo quería lo mejor para ti.- también alzaba la voz cada vez más.

Kouhei lloraba con más incertidumbre pero parecía que sus padres no escuchaban su llanto.

-Anda dime ya lo que esa maldita demonio te dijo.- seguía gritando.

-¡No me grites!- gritó aún más fuerte haciendo incluso, que el bebé se quedara callado. –Es el dios de la destrucción del universo dieciocho. Está reuniendo un gran y poderoso ejército para eliminar a Seno sama.- respondió con más tranquilidad.

Kouhei continuaba llorando pero nadie le hacía caso.

Jiren serró los puños. Su expresión era de angustia y rabia. Realmente no quería descargar su enojo con su familia; no quería que lo vieran como un monstruo. Tal y como muchos creyeron que era en el torneo del poder. Se volteó hacia la pared y se apoyó inquietamente en ella.

Kara recogió al niño en llanto y comenzó a calmarlo. Entendiendo que la peor parte de la discusión ya había pasado.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Jiren se volvió hacia ella de nuevo. Su mirada era triste pero decidida.

-Por favor…- dijo con suavidad. –Cuida muy bien de Kouhei.-

-¿Qué?- preguntó con el niño somnoliento en brazos.

-Tengo que detenerlo antes que llegue aquí.-

Se acercó a su mujer y su hijo. Acarició suavemente la carita del niño y luego besó a su amada. Casi de inmediato se dio la vuelta para irse.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?- susurró entre la confusión hasta que entendió que había querido decir. –Jiren no…-

Este le hiso una leve sonrisa y comenzó a irse casi corriendo para evitar justo lo que no quería; dejar a Kara dramáticamente mientras suplicaba que se quedase.

-¡Jiren! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Espera!- comenzó a gritar histéricamente tratando de alcanzarle con el niño en brazos.

No lo logró. Él despegó en vuelo justo antes de poder salir por la puerta.

-¡Jiren!- gritó con más angustia, sabiendo lo peligroso que era hacer lo que él estaba planeando.

La nieve caía pasivamente sobre el helado suelo, recordándole que estaba exponiendo a su hijo al frio atroz del invierno. Pronto entro en la casa y trató de abrigar al niño.

Tengo que detenerlo, pensó decididamente mientras levantaba la mirada con coraje.

Continuará…


	5. palabras mudas

Capítulo 5: palabras mudas

Kara se apresuró en vestirse y abrigar a su hijo. Pronto salió corriendo rumbo al auto; no le agradaba volar en su estado de gestación, era muy agotador. Colocó a Kouhei en la silla transportadora y arrancó el vehículo.

Mientras conducía, sacó el comunicador de los pride troppers; tenía uno porque ella era una miembro solo que estaba retirada temporalmente debido a su gestación. Con la mirada moderadamente distraída del camino logró marcar a quien creyó podía ser quien le ayudase a detener a su marido.

Kouhei se estaba quedando dormido en su silla. Estaba cansado y era muy tarde. Su madre lo miraba de reojo por el retrovisor.

Pronto contestó la llamada. Kara colocó el comunicador en el dash del carro y comenzó a hablar mientras seguía conduciendo.

-Toppo…- dijo Kara.

Este le respondió del otro lado.

-Te necesito ahora.-

Toppo, quien estaba a punto de entrar a su propio auto en un parqueo de la ciudad, se detuvo y preguntó:

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Están bien?-

-Es Jiren…- respondió con la voz entrecortada.

Toppo frunció el ceño con preocupación, recordando la reacción violenta que su amigo había tenido justo esa misma tarde.

-¿Te hiso daño?- preguntó seriamente angustiado.

-No… - respondió con algo de duda e interrogante. ¿Por qué Jiren la lastimaría? Era absurda esa pregunta. –Él está corriendo peligro.-

Toppo se rascó la cabeza con intriga del otro lado del comunicador.

Kara continuó:

-Él decidió ir detrás de su demonio. No sabe realmente a quien se está enfrentando Toppo.- otra vez se le estaba entrecortando la voz.

-¿Qué supones que planea?- interrogó el hombre del bigote.

-Salió volando. Planea ir hasta el universo dieciocho. El tipo a quien busca es el dios de la destrucción.-

-Tiene que conseguir una nave. Es la única manera rápida de viajar hasta allá.- se detuvo a pensar por un segundo. –Y estoy casi seguro de donde la buscará.- comenzó a cerrar su auto en vez de subir en él.

Kara también lo sabía. Iría a buscar una en la base de los pride troppers, con o sin autorización para volar.

-Trataré de detenerlo.- dijo Toppo, despegando en vuelo. Era mucho más rápido que el coche.

-Toppo…- comenzaron a formarse lágrimas en sus ojos. –Detenlo por favor…- sollozó, colgando la llamada.

Toppo asintió con la cabeza a pesar de que ella no le pudiera ver. Luego guardó su comunicador y aceleró su vuelo.

Kara se secó las lágrimas y volvió a ver al retrovisor. Su hijo estaba totalmente dormido.

-No comentas esta locura Jiren…- susurró.

….

Jiren aterrizó silenciosamente en el patio trasero de la base. Donde suelen entrenar los novatos. No había nadie ahí. Se abrió paso entre los pasillos desérticos; todos dormían. Caminaba con su ki lo más bajo posible para no ser detectado.

Pronto llegó al garaje de naves. Los de mantenimiento no estaban a esa hora de la noche. Sería mucho más fácil tomar una de las naves.

Subió en una de ellas y se sentó al mando, preparándose para despegar.

-¿Realmente vas a hacer esto?- le interrumpió una voz muy familiar. Era Toppo que estaba de pie, justo detrás de él. Había ocultado su ki también para no ser detectado.

-Vete Toppo.- le respondió con desprecio y sin mirarlo directamente.

-¿Por qué?...- se cruzó de brazos. -¿Por qué es que no entiendes que solo no se hacen las cosas? ¿Sabes lo difícil que será enfrentarte ante tal sujeto?-

Jiren no respondió. Solo comenzó a encender los controles.

-Espera a que reunamos las tropas para ir con tigo…- decía cuando fue interrumpido:

-No hay tiempo.- encendiendo los motores.

Casi de inmediato sonó el comunicador de la nave. Uno de los jefes de vuelo lanzaba su comunicado al que estuviera encendiendo la nave sin permiso:

-Atención. Repórtese a control. Usted no tiene permiso de salida. Repórtese a control.-

-¿No hay tiempo o no quieres que te ayuden?- le preguntó Toppo.-

Jiren, un poco aturdido por los mensajes de alerta y la insistencia de Toppo, se volteó hacia él con una expresión de incertidumbre.

-No puedo ir y ver como los demás caen frente a mí.- respondió con la voz enojada pero a la vez entrecortada. –Si yo voy con él, impediré que venga hasta aquí…- su mirada ahora era desesperada. –Solo los quiero proteger.-

El comunicador seguía sonando:

-Atención. Responda o enviaremos las tropas especiales a detenerle. Responda.-

Jiren cerró los ojos con desesperación y enojo. Solo faltaba que trataran de detenerlo más personas. Realmente no quería involucrar a más.

-Solo vete…- dijo con rabia.

Trataría de despegar aun cuando lo intentaran derrumbar con misiles por no tener ningún permiso y no responder al comunicador.

Toppo, en vez de salir, tomó asiento junto a Jiren y respondió al comunicador:

-Aquí el general Toppo, código yf098. Solicito permiso para despegar de emergencia.-

-Disculpe señor. Permiso concebido. Adelante.-

Jiren lo miró con duda. Pero Toppo asintió:

-Iré con tigo.- respondió con seriedad.

…

Kara llegó tan rápido como pudo. Tomó a Kouhei y se bajó del auto. Casi corrió hacia la recepción. Un hombre estaba allí las veinticuatro horas.

-¿Dónde está Jiren? ¿Lo vio llegar?- preguntó con ansiedad.

El hombre la miró con extrañeza:

-No se ha reportado aquí, señora.-

-¿Y Toppo? ¿Sabe algo de él?- insistió aún más.

-Solicitó permiso para despegue de emergencia. No dijo a donde o con quien iba. Eso fue hace quince minutos.-

Kara sintió como algo le quemaba desde el estómago hasta la garganta. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás en un estado casi de shock mientras se negaba lo que realmente estaba pasando. Toppo dejó que se fuera; no solo eso, se fue con él.

-¡Kara!- dijo Cocotte acercándose con sorpresa. -¿Qué hacen aquí?- ayudándole a cargar a Kouhei que aún seguía dormido en sus brazos.

Kara la miró con intriga y algo de desorientación.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó la guerrera. –Mejor siéntate.- la guio hacia una silla con la mano libre. –Cuéntame que te puso así.-

Kara reaccionó un poco y la miró con gran preocupación:

-Jiren y Toppo fueron a buscar al peor de los demonios.-

La expresión de Cocotte cambió totalmente. Se sentó junto a ella para escuchar su relato.

….

Toppo y Jiren ya habían activado la velocidad luz. Pronto comenzaron a cruzar el espacio con gran velocidad.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Toppo. -¿Vamos a viajar hasta el universo dieciocho? Duraremos más o menos una semana en llegar.- pensando en las provisiones de las que carecían.

-No.- respondió con seguridad. –Iremos con el supremo kaio sama. Él nos llevará directamente con Magnach.-

-¿Magnack?-

-Es el dios de la destrucción del universo dieciocho. A él es quien busco.-

Una vez entendido quien era el temible demonio, comenzaron a surgir las interrogantes:

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a convencer a Kai sama para que nos lleve?- preguntó Toppo.

-De eso te encargarás tú.- respondió seriamente y sin rodeos.-

….

Pasaron unas horas hasta que divisaron el planeta del kaioshin. Se estaban preparando para aterrizar.

-¿Por qué no fuimos con Vermound?- preguntó Toppo. –Su planeta está más cerca.-

-Vermound solo me cuestionará.- respondió Jiren seriamente.

Toppo asintió con derrota. Tenía razón. Últimamente había cuestionado demasiado al gris e incluso le exigía aún más.

Una vez aterrizado, se reunieron con Kai sama, quien estaba sorprendido de su inesperada visita. Toppo le explicó la situación y pronto estaba tan desconcertado como ellos. Miró a Jiren quien no había dicho ni una sola palabra; lo veía con duda y seriedad.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que afirmas?- le preguntó seriamente.

-Si viajé hasta aquí fue por una buena razón.- le respondió con la misma seriedad. –Por favor, créame.-

Kai se sorprendió al oír lo que el gris le pidió. ¿Qué no era este el mismo guerrero ajeno al resto del mundo? ¿El tipo al que solo le importaba su estúpida causa? Al parecer quería proteger su planeta, su universo. ¿Había cambiado?

Dándole la razón a Jiren, se preparó para transportarse inmediatamente hacia el universo dieciocho.

Solo viajaron los tres. Más que todo para comprobar lo que el hombre afirmaba.

Aparecieron en un planeta oscuro y desolado. Kai solo había seguido el ki del ángel guía para ubicarse. ¿Acaso no estaban juntos el dios de la destrucción y él?

-Vaya, vaya…- se escuchó una voz gruesa y sombría cerca de ellos. –Miren a quien tenemos de visita.-

Por fin se dejó ver. Vestido con un traje acorde a la deidad que era, alto y robusto, con aspecto de perro o chacal negro y una mirada penetrante y sombría.

-¿Puedo saber a qué se debe su visita? Gente del universo once.- preguntó con picardía y disimulo.

-Imagino que ya sabes, señor.- respondió Toppo con algo de desconfianza.

Magnack se rio con ironía:

-¿Al menos saben quién soy yo?-

-Señor Magnack, venimos para corroborar su estado y su universo.- le respondió Kai con seriedad.

-Eso no les incumbe.- le respondió con enojo, acercándose a Kai.

-Como miembros de la tropa del orgullo nos vemos obligados a vigilar sus actos inescrupulosos.- interrumpió Toppo, dando la cara con valentía.

-Lamento decirle que…- comenzó a decir el dios de la destrucción. –No podrán regresar a su universo.- dijo con la voz más sombría y malvada que había hecho jamás.

Continuará…


	6. palabras mudas parte 2

Capítulo 6: palabras mudas parte 2

-Ustedes no podrán regresar a su universo.- dijo Magnack sombríamente.

Entonces Kai y Toppo abrieron los ojos como platos. Kai deseaba que Jiren estuviera equivocado; mientras Toppo se enteraba de la gravedad del asunto.

Jiren reaccionó diferente. Suponiendo que esto iba a pasar, se abalanzó hacia el dios. La pelea iba ser inevitable. Atacaría primero para llevar la ventaja. Para su sorpresa, Magnack lo detuvo con una sola mano.

El hombre lo miró con burla mientras le sujetaba el brazo fuertemente.

-En cuanto a ti…- dijo con una sonrisa. –Has crecido mucho.-

Jiren trató de golpearlo con su mano izquierda pero también fue detenida.

-No debiste venir aquí.- dijo con voz sombría, luego dando una fuerte patada en el vientre del gris. Lo lanzó contra Toppo y Kai.

Jiren se levantó tratando de recuperar el aliento. Este había sido el responsable de todas sus desgracias. Este maldito infeliz fue quien le quiso para convertirlo en un demonio. Era hora de demostrar el fruto de su esfuerzo de todo el entrenamiento que había hecho durante su vida.

-Toppo…- dijo con seriedad mientras se ponía de pie. –Váyanse en cuanto puedan…- sabiendo lo difícil y costoso que sería enfrentarse ante él. –Cuida mucho de Kara y mis hijos.- volvió a mirar vidriosamente a su amigo.

Toppo no pudo responder. Solo cerró la boca con angustia. Quería quedarse y pelear junto a su compañero pero sabía que también debía de ir y hacerse cargo de Kara y los niños en caso de que Jiren no pudiera regresar esta vez.

-¡Kaaaaaaaa!- gritó el gris con furia, encendiendo su ki al punto de resplandecer de color rojizo. Se lanzó hacia Magnack con todo su poder.

Este le esperaba con satisfacción. Quería probar la fuerza de su nueva adquisición.

Otra vez fue detenido pero con más forcejeo y dificultad. Sin embargo, el dios nunca dejó de sonreír satisfactoriamente.

Se pudo ver un reflejo azul pasar velozmente por la mirada del gris; casi de inmediato, golpes invisibles atacaron los costados de Magnack. Jiren logró liberar su mano derecha y trató de darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Fue detenido justo antes de poder dar el impacto. Pero logró soltar entonces, su mano izquierda y con ella preparó una bola de Ki; tenía intenciones de explotarla contra el pecho del dios de la destrucción. Pero Magnack era realmente fuerte. Le sujetó la muñeca antes de poder detonar la bomba de ki.

-Eres un idiota.- dijo mientras le doblaba dolorosamente el brazo hacia él.

Jiren no podía absorber tanta energía en tan corto tiempo. Lo intentó y trató de ganar tiempo forcejeando ante el agarre del otro tipo.

-Serás mi esclavo ahora.- dijo Magnack torciendo casi al punto de quiebre la muñeca del gris.

Volviéndose impotente ante ese movimiento, Jiren perdió el control sobre la bomba de ki y la dejó explotar sobre su propio pecho.

Magnack, viendo cómo se retorcía ante el dolor de la explosión, aflojó el agarre y lo dejó caer al suelo.

A penas pudo, Jiren miró a su enemigo, desde el suelo, con furia y enojo.

Magnack no pudo evitar reírse ante esa mirada. Ahora lo había hecho enojar y sería más divertido. Parecía que el joven guerrero aun no entendía el verdadero poder que el dios de la destrucción tenía.

Lo agarró y levantó del cuello pero sin asfixiarlo.

Jiren sostuvo las muñecas del hombre, tratando de aflojar el agarre en su cuello.

-Escúchame muchacho. – dijo Magnack con furia. –No tendrás oportunidad ante mí. Mejor ya únete a mí.-

Jiren escupió en la cara del hombre, como símbolo de desprecio y desagrado.

-¡Hijo de puta!- se exaltó el dios, lanzando a Jiren hacia el suelo; enterrándolo casi medio metro entre la tierra.

-Aprenderás por las malas entonces.- lo agarró de la cara para absorber su energía.

Jiren ya sabía lo que le estaba por suceder. Conocía ese momiviento. Así que trató de defenderse. Lanzó una gran ráfaga de ki hacia el enemigo. Hiso levantar a Magnack por los aires.

Este se levantó casi de inmediato un poco aturdido y sorprendido. Luego, percatándose del ataque recién recibido, sonrió con orgullo.

-Y es por eso que te escogí como mi primer guerrero.-

Jiren se levantó de nuevo. Estaba furioso.

-Mejor guarda esa energía para cuando me sirvas.- se burló Magnack.

El gris apretó su puño y volvió a encender su ki al máximo. Se abalanzó de nuevo hacia el demonio.

Esta vez Magnack tuvo que cubrirse ante el ataque de Jiren. Se estaban complicando las cosas. Era hora de acabar con el juego. Rápidamente, el dios tomó la muñeca del guerrero del orgullo y miró fijamente hacia él.

Jiren comenzó a sentir como su energía comenzó a filtrarse por entre el agarre de Magnack. Maldición; pensó para sí mismo; sabía otra forma de absorber su ki. Trató de soltarse del agarre pero su energía se iba muy rápido. Cada vez estaba más y más débil.

…

Toppo volteó a mirar impotente a su compañero luchando contra ese poderoso dios de la destrucción. Tenía ganas de ayudarle pero se sentía realmente comprometido ante proteger y cuidar el multiverso. Debía dar aviso ante todos los demás universos; algo muy malo y desastroso se estaba aproximando.

-Kai sama, vámonos.- dijo.

El kaioshin lo miró con duda.

-Primero tengo que advertir a todos.- respondió.

Kai asintió y se preparó para hacer su tele transportación inmediata. Pero algo lo detuvo en el justo momento en que lo haría. Sintió un fuerte golpe por la nuca que lo envió directo al suelo. Entonces Toppo se percató que tenían compañía.

Un kaioshin desconocido los miraba con furia y sombría.

-No irán a ninguna parte.- dijo mientras comenzaba su lucha contra Toppo.

-¿Qué demonios?- le gritó el hombre de exuberante bigote.

-Todos los grandes mandos del universo dieciocho estamos aliados ahora.- se burló. -¿No crees que fue injusto que nos eliminaran estúpidamente?-

-Si los eliminaron fue por una buena razón.-

-¿Cómo la que inventó Seno sama en el torneo del poder?-

¿Cómo diablos ese tipo sabía todo eso? Pensó Toppo con mucha impresión.

-¿Te sorprende todo lo que sé?- se burló. –Tenemos mucho que agradecerle al ingenuo que pidió el deseo de traer de vuelta a todos los universos.-

-Maldito… sabes demasiado.- maldijo Toppo.

…

Jiren cayó al suelo débilmente. Había logrado soltarse de Magnack pero estaba terriblemente agotado. Resoplaba con furia pero con mucho cansancio.

Magnack se burló:

-Solo haces que las cosas se compliquen.- le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago, que lo dejó aun peor. -¿Qué es lo que te hace mantenerte cuerdo?- preguntó con curiosidad. –Te arranqué de tu familia, te hice sufrir como un pobre diablo… ¿Cuál es tu fuerza? ¿Qué te logra mantener aún de pie?-

Jiren gruñó y comenzó a levantarse débilmente.

Magnack se sorprendió al ver el coraje que este tenía. Realmente tenía un buen y fuerte motivo para continuar.

El hombre de piel gris se terminó de poner de pie. Y adoptó una posición de combate.

El dios de la destrucción se estaba hartando de la insistencia de Jiren. Así que decidió acabar con esto de una vez. Hubo un encontronazo de golpes y patadas entre ambos. Jiren estaba peleando como si no le hubiera absorbido ni una gota de energía.

Magnack apretó los dientes dándose cuenta que el motivo de Jiren era muy fuerte y que si no tomaba medidas extremas, se le podría salir de las manos. Luego sonrió para sí mismo; tendré que hacer lo mismo que hice con la miserable saiyajin, pensó. Luego se concentró en lo que hacía, así que comenzó a darle una paliza al hombre de gris.

Nuevamente jiren cayó al suelo pesadamente. Escupió sangre; podía sentir como el líquido rojo corría desde el interior de su nariz hasta su garganta, dejando ese horrible sabor a herrumbre.

-Tom… llamó Magnack a su ángel.

Jiren levantó la mirada y miró como él tipo de delgado, de piel azulada y mirada sombría y segura se acercaba al dios de la destrucción. Traiga algo en su mano pero no identificaba que era. Luego escuchó un retumbó cerca de él, llamándole la atención.

Logró ver a su compañero Toppo terriblemente golpeado tendido en el suelo y al kaioshin del respectivo universo dieciocho frente a él. había sido el autor de semejante paliza.

Esto no estaba saliendo como quería. Le había dicho a Toppo que se marcharan. Trató de buscar con la mirada a Kai sama para hacer un intento de enviar a Toppo al universo once pero cuando lo encontró, lo divisó tirado boca abajo aún más lejos. Estaba inconsciente.

Entonces el temor se apoderó de él. De repente comenzó a sentir pánico ante esa situación. Nos solo eran el dios y su ángel los que intentaban apoderarse del multiverso sino todos los grandes mandos del universo dieciocho. Esto era peor de lo que él creyó. No solo su familia y su universo estaban en peligro, también todos los demás.

De repente sintió como Magnack lo golpeó nuevamente en su estómago, dejándolo sin aire. Lo logró ver impotente como se acercó y le colocó un aparato circular alrededor de su cuello. Casi de inmediato trató de quitárselo, recibiendo una fuerte descarga eléctrica con el acto.

Mareado y adolorido por el impacto, se trató de levantar como último intento para alejar a sus amigos de ahí antes de que les hicieran lo mismo.

-Quieto…- gritó el dios apretando un control remoto en su mano.

Jiren esperó otro impulso eléctrico pero esta vez no sucedió. En su vez, sintió como una especie de agujas se le comenzó a clavar en sus arterias del cuello luego todo comenzó a hacerse borroso hasta que se sintió en el suelo nuevamente con fuerte dolor de cabeza y luego todo se oscureció.

Continuará…


	7. palabras mudas parte 3

Capítulo 7: palabras mudas, tercera parte.

(nota: puedes buscar esta canción en )

Palabras mudas-porta

Quiero decirte tantas cosas que no pude, asume que te amo por encima de todo  
Aunque a veces lo dudes, cada discusión nos hizo más fuertes  
No fue la suerte quien nos unió, y no me alejaría de ti  
Ni ante la muerte. Nada fue tu culpa amor  
Nada de lo que sucedió, no quiero verte llorar más  
Hazlo por mí por favor. Pienso y pensaré  
Que fui un idiota, lo daría todo  
Tan solo por poder escribirte solo una nota  
Ahora no puedo, desespero joder, que duro resulta  
Estar tan cerca y saber que no me volverás a escuchar nunca  
El tiempo pasa lento aquí, no hay pared de cemento  
Que me pueda separar de ti, no sin que antes puedas sentir  
Mi aliento en el viento cuando sopla  
Yo planeé un futuro pero no lo imaginé así te lo juro  
Y me pregunto si es verdad que podrás perdonarme un día  
Condenado a estar contigo cuando no puedes ser mía

Esto se nubla y veo que ya no estás  
No podré salir de todo esto si tú, te vas  
Quiero decirte que ya no hay calor en mí  
Que la esperanza se me escapa y deja de existir

Cometí tantas cagadas que si te fueras tú, yo lo perdería todo  
Yéndome yo tú no pierdes nada, ahora mis palabras se han quedado'  
Mudas, confía en mí, he oído decir por ahí que el tiempo  
Todo lo cura, sentí el dolor solo un instante, ese  
Instante ya te anhelaba. Tantas cosas por decirte  
Tanto tiempo nos quedaba, cuando todo se acaba  
Cuesta creer, puta vida injusta, asusta saber  
Que lo que más quieres lo puedes perder.  
Joder, dame una última oportunidad, no lo puedo aceptar  
Solo pido un día más. De todo a nada en cuestión de segundos  
El dolor de ver con tus propios ojos cómo se derrumba tu mundo  
No llores, no voy a dejarte sola, ¿me oyes?  
Te intenté decir que no sufrí por mucho que me ignores  
Aunque lo merezco, porque la culpa ha sido mía  
Y he salido por la puerta sin decir que te quería

Esto se nubla y veo que ya no estás  
No podré salir de todo esto si tú, te vas  
Quiero decirte que ya no hay calor en mí  
Que la esperanza se me escapa y deja de existir

No sé qué está pasando, tampoco sé dónde estoy  
Me siento solo, como si ya no supiera ni quién soy  
Hay lluvia en el arcén y el tiempo se ha parado  
No veo mi reflejo pero sí imágenes que han pasado  
No entendía nada hasta que vi mi cuerpo en el suelo  
No podía creer este destino cruel que me envenenó  
Pude ver lo que sentiste tras recibir la llamada  
Vi tu cara pálida, sin alma sin nada  
Lágrimas caen de tu rostro sobre nuestras fotos  
Seré tu relato corto, el retrato que cubre tu corazón  
Roto. Y aunque me joda, vete con otro y que te cuide

¡Vive!, tan solo te pido que no me olvides  
Sé que no hay salida y que ya es tarde  
Recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos aquella tarde  
Y me lo juraste, por favor no hagas ninguna tontería  
Joder, ¡Deja esa cuchilla me dijiste que no lo harías!  
Hay lluvia en el arcén y el tiempo se ha parado  
No veo mi reflejo pero sí imágenes que han pasado  
Y las veo junto a ti, que estás a mi lado ahora  
Con ganas de volver porque nuestras familias lloran

Esto se nubla y veo que ya no estás  
No podré salir de todo esto si tú, te vas  
Quiero decirte que ya no hay calor en mí  
Que la esperanza se me escapa y deja de existir

Kara estaba sentada en la cama. Cuidaba al pequeño Kouhei, que jugaba sentado sobre las sábanas. Había pasado casi una semana desde que Toppo y Jiren se marcharon.

Cocotte se estaba quedando con ella en su casa. Quería protegerla en caso de que estuviera en peligro.

Kara miraba con nostalgia a su hijo jugar, ignorante de la preocupación de su progenitora. Ahí era donde ella se percataba lo tanto que se parecía Kouhei a su padre. Esa mirada serena, su piel gris y esa nariz pequeña; era la viva imagen de Jiren pero con cabello. Cielos, como lo estaba empezando a extrañar. No pudo evitar derramar una lágrima de angustia y preocupación.

Kouhei dejó de jugar y puso su atención en algo detrás de ella. Comenzó a balbucear como si conversara con alguien.

Entonces Kara se volteó extrañada. No había escuchado a Cocotte entrar. Su reacción fue sorpresiva y asustada.

Una mujer joven, de la misma raza que su marido estaba sentada sobre una silla, detrás de ella. Usaba un vestido largo y holgado de colores tierra y una especie de turbante rojo en su cabeza. Los miraba pasivamente a ambos.

Kara se levantó exaltada, colocándose en frente de Kouhei de forma protectora. Lo extraño era que el niño estaba tranquilo.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- preguntó de manera amenazante. -¡¿Cómo entraste hasta aquí?!-

La muchacha se puso de pie tratando de tranquilizarla y explicar las cosas:

-Tranquila, no quise asustarte… yo solo vengo a hablar con tigo, Kara.-

-¡¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?!- preguntó esta vez con miedo. Luego sintió pánico y levantó a su hijo lo más rápido posible y corrió hacia la puerta, abriéndola.

Casi tropieza con Cocotte, que venía asustada al escucharla tan alterada.

-¡Kara! ¿Qué sucede?-

-¡ahí!.. ¡Apareció ahí dentro!- fue lo que pudo decir con la voz entrecortada. Temía que le quisiera hacer daño a su hijo o a su bebé en gestación. En ese estado de embarazo se sentía impotente.

Cocotte entro en la habitación apuntando en todas direcciones con su mano cargada de ki, pero no había nadie ni nada. Luego volteó a mirar con duda a Kara.

Ella entró entonces con más tranquilidad. ¿Cómo era que Cocotte no podía ver a la chica sentada en la silla? Seguía ahí, mirándola a los ojos, con paciencia y serenidad.

-Solo tú y tu hijo pueden verme. – dijo con la mayor serenidad posible.

Kara volteó a mirar de nuevo a Cocotte con mucha duda.

-No hay nadie ahí, Kara. ¿No lo estarás imaginando?- dijo Cocotte con preocupación.

La saiyan miró de nuevo a la chica misteriosa. Esta le dijo con súplica:

-Por favor. Necesito hablar con tigo…- Es sobre tu marido.-

-Kara ¿Estás bien?- interrumpió Cocotte.

-Sí…- contestó con la mayor calma posible. –Solo estoy un poco cansada.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Necesitas algo?-

-Solo descansar…- respondió, colocando a Kouhei de nuevo en la cama. -Además Kouhei tiene que dormir.-

-¿Estás segura que no necesitas algo?- insistió la guerrera de pelo largo.

-¿Me harías un té por favor?- pidió para que la dejara sola con la extraña muchacha que suplicaba conversar con ella.

Cocotte asintió y se fue para la cocina.

Una vez sola, se dirigió a la mujer:

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué solo yo puedo verte?- susurró para que su amiga no se enterara.

-Mi nombre es Risa y soy un ángel consejera.-

Kara se sentó con admiración. ¿Risa? ¿Dijo llamarse Risa?

-¿Dijiste llamarte Risa?- susurró con voz temblorosa. -¿Acaso eres?...- La chica asintió pero Kara negó con la cabeza. –No puede ser… murió siendo bebé.- se negaba a aceptar que fuera la hermanita de Jiren. -¿Cómo es que?...- se quedó sin palabras. Estaba demasiado impresionada.

-Cuando escogen un alma para ser ángel consejero, crecemos como si estuviéramos en vida pero sin un cuerpo terrenal.- explicó. –Solo nos puede ver la persona a la fuimos asignados.- bajó la mirada. –Me asignaron a mi hermano. Él me necesitaba más que a nadie en el mundo.- guardó silencio un momento, tragando saliva con dolor.

-¿Está?...- no se atrevió a continuar con solo imaginar la posibilidad de que Jiren estuviera muerto.

-No…- respondió con algo de esperanza. –No lo está; pero… he perdido el contacto con él.- comenzó a explicar. –Magnack lo tiene bajo su control. Lo ha torturado hasta el punto en que se ha perdido entre la alucinación y la realidad.-

A Kara se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas con solo imaginar lo que él estaba pasando.

-No puedo hacerlo entrar en razón; ni si quiera puedo hablar con él.- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Y ¿Qué pretendes que yo haga?- preguntó con un fuerte nudo en la garganta que a penas la dejaba hablar.

-Magnack quiere convertirse en el ser más poderoso del multiverso. Reunirá a todos los grandes guerreros de los diferentes universos hasta tener su ejército para derrotar a Zeno Sama. Jiren, Toppo y hasta su kaioshin son sus primeros soldados.- explicó. –empezarán por atacar este universo y continuarán uno por uno hasta haberse apoderado de todos y una vez eso pase, acabarán con el gran sacerdote y Zeno Sama.- se acercó a Kara que apenas estaba digiriendo lo que había escuchado. –La única forma de rescatar el multiverso y a Jiren es que te adelantes y adviertas al único universo tan poderoso como para ganar el torneo del poder, el universo siete. Solo ellos pueden detenerlos. Y así entonces podremos recuperar a mi hermano.-

Continuará…


	8. ángeles y demonios

Capítulo 8: ángeles y demonios

Kara asintió sin dudar.

-Yo estaré con tigo. Si me necesitas solo llámame.- se levantó y tomó a la saiyan de las manos, tratando de darle ánimo. –Es hora de regresar a casa; al universo que te vio nacer, Kara.-

…

Kara recogió una pequeña mochila y metió en ella solo lo más necesario que ella y su hijo fuera a necesitar. Encontraría la manera de localizar a Vermoud y Marcarita para transportarse lo más rápido posible al universo siete. Era la manera más veloz ahora que su Kaioshin estaba ausente.

Recogió a Kouhei, que ahora estaba dormido pero en ese justo momento sintió una presencia muy extraña y poderosa. Un ligero y corto temblor de tierra sacudió el lugar; a penas notable por el minúsculo sonido que un móvil de bambú emitió. Kara trató de concentrarse en ese Ki, entonces lo notó; detrás de esa horrible y descomunal energía, se deslumbraba el ki de su marido.

-¡Jiren!- susurró.

La puerta se abrió enseguida. Cocotte también había sentido lo mismo.

-Kara ¿Lo sientes también?...- la miró con la mochila en la espalda. -¿A dónde vas?-

-Cocotte, esto no es bueno.- dijo con la voz entrecortada por el miedo.

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse con nubes tan grises como la noche y los rayos comenzaron a caer como toda una autentica tormenta.

Los comunicadores de ambas sonaron al unísono.

-Atención, se solicita a todos los miembros de las tropas del orgullo. Estamos bajo ataque inminente…- decía una voz por el comunicador de Cocotte. –Se solicita a todos los miembros disponibles. Estamos bajo ataque inminente, repito, bajo ataque inminente.-

Ambas se miraron con impotencia y miedo.

-Tú te quedas aquí.- dijo la chica de pelo largo. –Refúgiense aquí.-

-Pero Cocotte…- comenzó a insistir mientras la seguía hacia la salida.

-Aquí Cocotte. Mensaje recibido. Voy en camino.- decía por el comunicador mientras Kara la trataba de detener. Llegando a la puerta, se volteó hacia ella diciendo: -Debes de resguardar a Kouhei y también tienes que proteger a tu bebé en camino.- respondió con frialdad. –Lo siento pero no tienes otra opción. No permitiré que le hagan daño mi mejor amiga.-

Kara asintió con desánimo y tomó asiento mientras miraba como Cocotte se marchaba a la misión.

Dejó pasar un par de minutos y luego se levantó con la seriedad y valentía más genuina.

-No iré a enfrentarme a ellos pero tampoco me quedaré aquí a ver como mueren todos.-

Rápidamente trajo la silla de su hijo para el coche. Iría a la base a buscar a Vermound, sin duda estaría ahí observando todo lo que su amada tropa del orgullo pelearía.

Abordó el auto y comenzó a irse.

…..

Las cosas no iban bien. Toppo y kai se estaban enfrentando ante múltiples guerreros del orgullo. Los dos luchaban fríamente contra quienes fueran sus compañeros y amigos. Tenían atuendos diferentes, hechos de cuero negro casi en su totalidad y algunas piezas de metal que reforzaban los hombros, rodillas y puños. Pero lo que más resaltaba era sus collares metálicos, colocados fijamente en sus cuellos llenos de moretones y quemaduras.

…..

Magnack miraba junto a su ángel el planeta Tipay desde el espacio, no muy lejos de ahí. Sonreía maliciosamente estando seguro de obtener la victoria.

-¿Qué demonios pretendes tú?- fue interrumpido por la voz de Vermound que estaba flotando cerca junto a Marcarita. -¿Por qué te has adueñado de mis mejores guerreros?-

Magnack sonrió burlonamente.

-Vermound, dios de la destrucción del universo 11. No suenas muy destructor de mundos con ese argumento.- respondió.

-Sabes que todo tiene su equilibrio. Tú también eres dios de la destrucción.-

-Yo solo busco lo que me corresponde.- dijo, abalanzándose rápidamente hacia el dios payaso.

Marcarita se interpuso, deteniéndolo con su poderoso cetro.

-Está prohibido las peleas entre dioses.- dijo.

-¿Quién lo dice? ¿Un chiquillo mimado y malcriado?- se burló.

Marcarita notó justo a tiempo el ataque que Tom estaba a punto de hacerle a sus espaldas. Ambos brazos se estrellaron uno contra otro.

-Abre los ojos, cariño.- dijo Tom, volviendo a atacar.

A Marcarita no le tocó de otra más que pelear contra su igual; separándose un poco de los dioses.

-Sigues tú…- dijo Magnack hacia Vermound.

-No debería pero ya que insistes tanto.- y se preparó para la pelea.

…

Carsserale, Dispo y Cocotte se estaban enfrentando contra Toppo. El gran hombre de bigote era demasiado fuerte, además de que estaba usando su entrenamiento hakai, algo poco usual. Ni si quiera los tres guerreros juntos estaban logrando contenerlo.

Había que impedir que Toppo continuara atacando. Con cada movimiento destruía lo que se atravesara en el camino, sin importar si habían civiles inocentes a su paso. Tenía un estado casi igual al de un dios de la destrucción.

Dispo calló de espalda de nuevo junto a Carsserale que aún estaba aturdido del último ataque.

-¿Cómo es posible que sea capaz de destruir y aniquilar a tantos inocentes?- dijo Dispo con temor. Nunca creyó capaz a su líder de hacer cosa tan macabra.

-Es lógico que está fuera de sí.- respondió Carsserale. –No es consciente de sus actos.-

Cocotte calló fuertemente en medio de los dos.

-¡Apártense!- gritó casi de inmediato, empujando al soldado ciborg hacía la derecha. Dispo reaccionó velozmente y saltó hacia atrás justo antes de que un ataque hakai impactara en el lugar en el que estaban e hiciera desaparecer todo el edificio.

Carsserale y Cocotte se dispusieron a luchar nuevamente con tal de impedir más bajas de civiles que aún no acababan de salir del área.

Dispo se detuvo a analizar la situación. ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado con Toppo? ¿Qué le estaba ocasionando ese descontrol? Lo observo nuevamente y entonces lo supo… el collar.

Corrió lo más rápido posible hacia él y aprovechando el ataque que le estaban haciendo sus otros dos compañeros, en un momento fugaz saltó y tomó el collar para quitarlo y tratar de arreglar las cosas. Pero en el instante en que lo tocó, este hizo un poderoso circuito, descargando una cantidad considerable de electricidad a ambos.

Los gritos de ambos se hicieron audibles, conforme la piel en contacto se comenzaba a quemar. Pasaron unos segundos más en agonía hasta que la misma electricidad los apartó uno del otro con una pequeña explosión.

Ambos cayeron inconscientes y haciendo ligeros espasmos por la electricidad que aún recorría sus cuerpos.

-Dispo. – se acercó la chica para verle, comprobando sus signos vitales. –Necesitamos resguardarlo y neutralizar a Toppo.- le dijo a su compañero ciborg.

Este estaba muy pensativo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Cocotte.

-Jiren fue con Toppo hacia el universo dieciocho ¿No?-

La chica asintió.

-Entonces ¿Dónde está?-

…

Kara conducía temeraria extrañamente en contra del tránsito actual. Algo malo estaba ocurriendo en la dirección a la que se dirigía. Estaban evacuando toda la población. Sabía a qué le huían. A diferencia de la gran mayoría, podía sentir los ki divinos; su padre le enseñó a hacerlo desde muy pequeña. Sentía el de Vermound, los ángeles y dos personas más, además de los de Toppo y Jiren. Pero estos dos últimos no se sentían tan candentes ¿No estaban luchando?

Los pequeños terremotos y grandes rayos se estaban volviendo más frecuentes. Debía de ser por la gran cantidad de ki que estaba siendo liberada.

Kouhei miraba con pánico a su madre mientras ella conducía. No podía entender qué ocurría; después de todo, solo era un bebé. Pero extrañamente, esta vez no lloraba; parecía estar en shock.

Llegaron a un punto en que las construcciones estaban destrozadas sobre la carretera. No se podía continuar en coche. Kara bajó y sacó a su hijo del vehículo aun con todo y la silla de seguridad. No le gustaba hacerlo en ese estado pero volaría hasta lo que queda de la base para buscar una nave en la cual partir.

Pero justo antes de despegar, Jiren aterrizó frente a ella con ese aspecto sombrío que nunca antes había visto; Lo que la aterrorizó.

Continuará…


	9. ángeles y demonios parte 2

Capítulo 9: Ángeles y demonios, segunda parte

_Inicio de flashback:_

_En un mar de oscuridad, donde no tenía ningún control de su cuerpo, flotaba. Sentía pánico al estar tan impotente. No sabía si estaba de pie o acostado, no podía ver nada más que vacío. Ni si quiera podía detectar alguna corriente de aire que le mostrase la salida._

_Sentía deseos de llamar a su hermana convertida en ángel guardián pero no podía meditar. Estaba demasiado frustrado e inquieto para lograrlo._

_-Risa…- llamó en varias ocasiones pero ella no hizo acto de presencia. _

_De repente comenzó a sentir sus extremidades; podía mover los dedos, luego la mano y así hasta que abrió los ojos pesadamente. Estaba mareado; todo daba vueltas. Con forme pasaron los minutos, el mundo dejó de girar a su rededor. _

_Se dio cuenta que estaba boca abajo, sobre su pecho. Trató de apoyarse en sus manos para levantarse pero algo se lo impedía. Aún estaba aturdido, no se daba cuenta de su situación. Comenzó a examinar sus brazos y vio como fuertes cadenas lo mantenían atado al suelo, a muy poca distancia. La impresión más fuerte se la llevó cuando miró sus guantes blancos ahora manchados con sangre._

_Levantó la mirada solo para ver al otro lado de un cristal, como unas personas transportaban un cuerpo cubierto por una sábana blanca. ¿Acaso él había hecho eso? Tenía buenas razones que se lo indicaban: sus guantes manchados de sangre, el estar atado fuertemente al piso y sobre todo, no recordar nada de lo que había hecho en las últimas horas. _

_Examinó más profundamente el cuerpo debajo de la tela. Sintió como su alma se encogió y se retorció al darse cuenta de quien se trataba. Una mano muy grande, enguantada de blanco sobresalía del bulto. Era su compañero Toppo._

_Se quedó sin aliento con solo pensar que el posible asesino había sido él mismo. Trató de ser más positivo; quiso suponer que la sangre en sus manos correspondía a algún enemigo quien causó la baja del líder de las tropas del orgullo. Pero ¿por qué él estaba atado entonces?_

_-Nunca te creí capaz de hacer algo así, Jiren.- le sorprendió el dios Vermound, parado detrás de él. _

_El gris dejó caer su cabeza al suelo, ocultando el dolor que le estaba abrumando. _

_-Él trató de detenerte.- continuó el dios. –Ibas a hacer una atrocidad.-_

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer al suelo. Sin embargo, no levantaba la cabeza. Estaba terriblemente apenado, avergonzado y destrozado. _

_-Y aun así lo cometiste.- _

_El estómago de Jiren se hizo un nudo al escuchar esas palabras. Ni si quiera podía recordar lo que había hecho._

_-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de acabar con tu familia?- preguntó con desprecio y desesperanza. _

_Jiren reaccionó, levantado la mirada para ver de nuevo por el cristal. _

_Más hacia el fondo, otros dos cuerpos yacían en camillas separadas, cubiertos por sábanas también. Uno era muy pequeño, parecía ser de un niño._

_-Kouhei…- susurró casi inaudiblemente. -¡Kara!...- gritó al tratar de levantarse e ir con ellos._

_Quería ir y encontrarlos únicamente dormidos; que solo con llamarlos despertaran y poder abrazarlos. Quería despertar de esta pesadilla. _

_Las cadenas comenzaban a hacer ruidos al estirarse, el suelo comenzó a agrietarse en las bases de estas y Jiren no dejaba de halar tratando de ponerse de pie._

_Luego de forcejear por casi un minuto, se detuvo repentinamente. Estaba de rodillas con las manos aun restringidas al piso. _

_Esta vez no era una pesadilla ¿Verdad? Ya hubiera despertado. Ya Kara estaría junto a él susurrándole que todo estaría bien._

_¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué lo llevó a matar a su propia familia? ¿Qué le sucedió que lo tomó bajo su control y lo obligó a hacer tal cosa? ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? _

_De repente, se dejó caer al piso y lloró silenciosamente._

_Su vida valía nada. Todo se acabó. Venía siendo hora de rendirse ante el destino tan cruel que le tocó. _

_Por otra parte, lejos de las ilusiones enfermizas de Jiren, Maghnack sonreía siniestramente, viendo como el hombre estaba destrozado. Su juego de ilusión bajo drogas había funcionado._

_Fin del flashback._

…

Kara miró como estaba lastimado su marido, lo cambiado que lucía y lo vacío que reflejaba su mirada.

-¿Jiren?- dijo Kara con duda pero algo de esperanza de que él siguiera siendo el mismo de antes.

Él comenzó a acercarse con la misma mirada vacía de pupilas contraídas por el efecto de las fuertes sustancias inyectadas en su cuello.

-Jiren…- dijo Kara con tristeza esta vez.

Jiren levantó la mano derecha, apuntando hacia ella y su hijo. Una luz rojiza comenzó a condensarse en la palma de esta.

Entonces Kara entendió que definitivamente, su marido ya no estaba ahí. Ahora había un cascarón relleno de pensamientos malditos.

Reaccionó rápido y corrió tan veloz como pudo entre los escombros, sosteniendo a su hijo en la silla del coche y además cargando con su bebé en gestación. Recorrió todas las esquinas que pudo con su ki al nivel más bajo que logró, para poder perder a Jiren entre el laberinto de concreto desboronado. Hasta que se detuvo en uno de tantos callejones, sedienta de aire; estaba agotada.

Revisó a su hijo quien extrañamente estaba callado, sin llorar o balbucear. Estaba despierto pero parecía que estaba mirando al infinito.

-¿Kouhei? Mi amor…- le llamó pero en ese justo momento, entre un relámpago, Jiren apareció a un costado de ella.

Ella se exaltó y puso a su hijo por detrás de ella de forma protectora.

…..

Los ángeles seguían luchando parejamente entre sí. Mientras, los dioses también sostenían su batalla muy cerca de la atmósfera del planeta.

Entre ambas deidades de la destrucción había diferencia de combate. Maghnack superaba altamente a su rival.

Un forcejeo mano a mano entre ellos enviaba ligeras ondas expansivas que terminaban en truenos y temblores terrestres por casi todo el planeta. Era demasiada energía.

Vermound sudaba y apretaba los dientes mientras era empujado hacia abajo por un satisfecho Maghnack.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Es todo el poder que tienes?- se burló Maghnack. –Creí que eras mucho más fuerte; ni si quiera puedes aguantar una pelea contra tu propio guerrero gris.- se burló a carcajadas.

Vermound se enfureció y logró emparejar un poco el forcejeo.

-Eres un idiota.- dijo el dios del universo dieciocho. Luego apartó al destructor payaso con una fuerte patada por su costado.

Vermond escupió al sentir tal golpe y flotó a ras de la atmosfera tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Marcarita pudo ver la escena por el rabito del ojo.

-¡Señor Vermound!- trató de acudir en su ayuda pero el otro ángel la detuvo, apareciéndose justo en frente de ella y lanzando un ataque de golpes.

…

_Flashback:_

_Jiren contemplaba el planeta Tipay desde las cercanías del espacio. Sin embargo, no parecía verlo realmente; miraba a la nada, absorto de su rededor. Junto a él estaba Maghnack. _

_-Escucha Jiren.- le dijo. –Tienes una misión en concreto. Debes de ir y localizar a una joven saiyajin con su cría y matarlos.-dijo sombríamente. –Ella fue quien te controló y te llevó a acabar con tu familia. Ella es la culpable de tus desgracias. Además, cuando su hijo crezca podría convertirse en un gran problema para nosotros. -_

_Por otra parte, Jiren escuchaba atentamente. A su lado, a quien miraba era a su maestro fallecido hace tantos años. Su febril pensamiento, lastimado por los efectos de tantas drogas alucinógenas, le hacía creer que quien se convirtió en su padre y maestro alguna vez, había regresado; y ahora estaba de nuevo con él. Era su único impulso y motivo que le quedaba. _

_Sentía rabia al escuchar lo que su sensei le dijo. Nunca había querido matar a alguien pero esta vez era diferente; sentía una necesidad de hacerlo. Vengaría la pérdida de su familia de una vez por todas._

_Maghnack luego le hiso una señal a su ángel para que le administrara más sustancias alucinógenas; no fuera a entrar en consciencia justo en frente de su hijo y su esposa. _

_-Señor, debemos de tener mucho cuidado con la dosis. Una sobredosis podría hacerlo estallar su energía; y si eso ocurre, ni usted mismo podría frenarlo.- advirtió Tom. _

_-Entonces hazlo con precisión.- ordenó egoístamente._

_De repente, Jiren sintió como su cuello ardía dolorosamente y luego trató de quitarse el collar una vez más; ganándose una descarga eléctrica. Casi queda inconsciente. _

_Jiren miró a su maestro con duda y dolor, preguntándose por qué este le estaba haciendo eso. Pero luego, todo se nubló._

_Fin del flashback._

Kara trataba de retroceder lentamente. Aun cubría a Kouhei por sus espaldas.

Jiren reaccionó aún más rápido que antes. Lanzó un fuerte golpe hacia ella.

Kara trató de frenarlo con su mano derecha pero era muy fuerte. El impacto la empujó hacia atrás; haciéndola caer al suelo. Mientras caía, abrazó la silla en la que transportaba a su hijo y trató de proteger su vientre lo más que pudo para que su bebé en gestación no sufriera daño.

Calló sobre su costado izquierdo.

Kouhei estaba aferrado a la blusa de su madre, haciendo quejidos e intentos vanos por llorar. No podía. Algo no andaba bien con él.

Jiren dio unos pasos hacia ella. Preparó una bola de ki mientras caminaba, con intenciones de atacarlos de nuevo.

Kara trató de levantarse lo más rápido que pudo. Su barriga hinchada y la silla con su hijo aún aferrado a ella le impedían moverse libremente.

-¡Kara!- Carsserale apareció justo a tiempo para desviar el ataque hacia uno de los edificios semi destruidos. Trató de frenar al hombre más grande pero solo recibió una manada de golpes hasta que casi lo dejó inconsciente.

-¡Carsserale!- dijo Kara con pánico. -¡Jiren no lo hagas!- gritó.

No la escuchó. Era de esperarse; parecía estar ausente.

El gris lo recogió del suelo sin cuidado alguno y luego lo arrojó hacia los escombros.

El ciborg no mostró alguna seña de consciencia. Ni si quiera se sabía si seguía con vida.

Kara frunció el ceño con los ojos inundados en lágrimas. Tenía que detenerlo o su marido cometería un enorme error.

Aun sosteniendo a su hijo, preparó una bola de ki con su mano derecha. Realmente no quería hacerlo, pero no tenía otra opción. Generó una bomba del silencio. La descargaría en quien menos quería lastimar.

Jiren se le abalanzó encima y ella descargó la bomba en su estómago.

Su ataque frenó. Jiren se dejó caer al suelo, escupiendo sangre y retorciéndose mientras todo se quemaba por dentro.

Kara lo miró con tristeza.

-Perdóname…- susurró entre lágrimas.

-Kara…- Risa la llamó no muy lejos. –Tienes que irte.-

La chica asintió y siguió su carrera en busca de una nave.

…

Maghnack tenía la batalla casi ganada. Vermound trataba de contener un fuerte ataque hakai de su parte.

Marcarita no podía acudir en su auxilio porque cada vez que lo intentaba, Tom le detenía y la obligaba a pelear y defenderse de él.

Vermound no era el dios de la destrucción más fuerte del multiverso. Ya estaba agotado y lastimado, no tenía mucho poder para frenar a su contra ahora. No resistió más el ataque. Poco a poco, la potente luz comenzó a tragárselo mientras este gritaba en agonía.

-¡Señor Vermound!- gritó Marcarita. Se distrajo lo suficiente para recibir un fuerte golpe en rostro de parte de su adversario.

La luz se disipó, dejando ver al dios payaso penetrar en la atmósfera y caer hacia el suelo muy lejano.

Marcarita seguía intentando ver dónde estaba su compañero. Mientras eso sucedía, Tom logró arrebatarle el cetro de sus manos y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo rompió a la mitad.

Generó una honda expansiva tan colosal que los empujó un poco hacia atrás.

…..

Kara corrió con todo la fuerza que pudo. Quedaba poco trayecto que recorrer.

De repente, un fuerte terremoto sacudió la tierra. La hiso caer sobre sus rodillas. Algo muy malo acaba de pasar; este había sido el seísmo más fuerte de todos.

De pronto, escuchó un ruido extraño que emitía su hijo. Entonces lo contempló.

Kouhei se puso tenso, volvió sus ojos en blanco y dejó de respirar, mientras su piel grisácea se tornaba morada.

-¡Kouhei!- exclamó mientras ponía la silla en el suelo y comenzaba a desatar a su hijo.

El niño trataba inconscientemente de halar bocanadas de aire mientras se retorcía y pateaba con las piernitas.

-¡Mi vida! ¡¿Qué tienes?!- comenzó a desesperarse la madre.

-Está bien, es un ataque de poder.- interrumpió Risa junto a ella.

Eso no consoló mucho a la madre quien desató a su hijo y lo sacudía y estimulaba para que volviera a respirar.

Los mechones de cabello oscuro del niño comenzaron a irisarse hacia arriba mientras este comenzaba a brillar tenuemente aun sin poder respirar y retorciéndose aún más. Para un bebé, tal poder era demasiado.

-¡Kouhei!- dijo Kara sintiéndose impotente al no poder hacerlo reaccionar.

De repente, el niño haló aire pesadamente, volviendo en sí pero casi de inmediato perdió la consciencia. Al menos respiraba; parecía dormir.

-Kara, ya no hay tiempo.- dijo Risa, ayudándole a levantarse.

Ella asintió, tomó la silla y continuó corriendo.

La base estaba tan solo un poco dañada. Las naves estaban intactas. No había nadie en el lugar, estaba desierto. Kara entró y abordó una nave de medio tamaño. La encendió y despegó.

Aún tenía a Kouhei en brazos. Este despertó y se aferró a ella, llorando como siempre.

Kara lo besó y lo abrazó al mismo tiempo que pilotaba. Podía ver la devastación y el dolor de los pocos que quedaban; podía ver la ciudad destruida y el caos. Se sentía devastada y triste al repasar mentalmente cada escena ocurrida en los últimos treinta minutos. No pudo evitar derramar lágrimas mientras consolaba a su hijo. Tenía que continuar y apresurarse si realmente quería hacer algo y salvar el universo once.

Continuará…


	10. la viajera premonitora

Capítulo 10: la viajera premonitora.

Inocencia… es la mejor palabra para describir ese momento único en que una criatura neonata demuestra su existencia ante su madre; se hace presente y demuestra que ahí está en lo profundo y en lo escondido del calor maternal.

Rodeada de líquido amniótico, una inocente criatura de piel grisácea y escasos pelitos sobre su cabecita, soñaba escuchando los latidos armónicos de su madre. Los espasmos hacían mover sus manitas de vez en cuando. Su colita de saiyan se enrolló más fuerte a su piernita derecha. Y estiró la otra piernita haciéndola chocar contra la pared uterina.

…

Kara se despertó al sentir la patadita que el bebé le había dado. Acarició sobre su barriga sonriendo aliviada. El bebé se había movido; significaba que estaba bien. No había recibido daño al caer hace unas horas.

Ella seguía acostada sobre una manta en el suelo de la nave. Kouhei dormía cómodamente junto a ella.

Se levantó y fue hacia los controles de la nave. El rumbo había sido fijado hacía el universo diez. Era el más cercano.

Kouhei comenzó a sollozar cuando despertó y no encontró a su madre junto a él.

Kara se comenzó a levantar para ir por su hijo, pero él detuvo su llanto. Risa lo acunaba de una manera maternal. La joven saiyan sonrió al verlos. Lo que la gris femenina respondió con una sonrisa también.

Pero Kara borró su sonrisa casi de inmediato al recordar lo que había pasado hacia tan solo unas horas.

-¿Crees que llegue a tiempo?- preguntó con angustia.

Risa asintió:

-Faltan pocas horas para llegar con el supremo kaio sama. Hablarás con él y usarás su tele transporte inmediato para precipitarte a los otros universos.-

-¿Crees que Ceno sama no se haya enterado ya?-

Risa levantó los hombros como símbolo de desconocimiento.

-Supongo que ya habría actuado.- respondió.

Kouhei comenzó a tener hipo. Sus súbitos ruiditos y saltos llamaron la atención. Después de observarlo graciosamente un rato, Kara preguntó:

-Y Jiren… ¿Cómo está él?- recordando la última vez que lo vio. Se retorcía del dolor por el ataque que ella tuvo que descargar contra él.

-Por ahora está bien…-

…

En un lugar oscuro y algo húmedo, estaba el guerrero de piel gris, tirado en el suelo y encadenado al piso. Estaba consciente y despierto pero no hacía movimiento alguno. Sostenía la mirada hacia un lugar fijo. Parecía ver al infinito.

_Flashback:_

_El pequeño Jiren se levantó de su cama muy agitado; había tenido una pesadilla. Hacía poco tiempo de vivir con el sensei y aun extrañaba mucho a su familia. Además de que cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba esa horrible escena que vivió un par de semanas atrás. Eso no lo dejaba dormir en paz y por eso trataba de aguantar el sueño lo máximo posible. _

_No pudo evitar llorar silenciosamente al recordar su pesadilla, que se asemejaba mucho a la realidad que vivió. Deseaba poder tener el poder de evitar el sueño y así no revivir cada noche su martirio. _

_La puerta se abrió silenciosamente y de ella entro el sensei. _

_-Pequeño Jiren… - se sentó junto al niño. Luego lo recogió y lo sostuvo en su regazo. Limpiándole las lágrimas de sus mejillas respondió: -Ya no tengas miedo. Yo estaré junto a ti para protegerte.-_

_El niño sonrió entre lágrimas y abrazó al hombre._

_El sensei lo sostuvo acariciándole su cabecita. Mientras susurraba una canción para calmar al niño. _

_Fin del flashback_

La puerta se abrió y entró Magnack lucía serio.

Jiren levantó la vista y a quien vio fue a su maestro. Aún estaba bajo efecto de las sustancias provenientes de su collar.

-Levántate soldado…- ordenó el sensei.

Jiren recordó de inmediato lo que este le hizo unas horas antes, cuando accionó su maldito collar. Solo se quedó callado pero mirando enojado a su maestro. ¿Por qué le hizo eso? Él recordaba que era bueno y jamás había querido hacerle daño. ¿Por qué ahora lo castigaba así? ¿Acaso le tenía miedo? ¿Temía que fuera tan fuerte como para hacerle daño? ¿Le temía?... eso era… le temía. Temía que decidiera de pronto atacarlo y matarlo.

-Sensei…- le dijo seriamente. –No es necesario usar esta maldita cosa con migo…- cerró el puño con enojo. –Yo jamás le haría daño.- levantó la voz.

Magnack frunció el ceño y respondió:

-He visto lo que eres capaz de hacer. Si no, pregúntale a tu mujer y tu hijo…- sonrió maliciosamente. –A pero no puedes… ¡tú los asesinaste!-

Jiren se quedó en silencio aguantando la ira consigo mismo y las ganas de llorar.

-Te estoy dando la oportunidad de tomar venganza. – Dijo Magnack –te estoy dejando ir y acabar con el demonio que te forzó a acabar con tu familia. Pero voy a tomar mis precauciones. No vayas a traicionarme a mí también…-

Jiren no dijo nada. Se quedó mirando al piso con culpa e ira.

Magnack le hizo una señal a su ángel y este golpeó ligeramente su bastón.

Casi de inmediato, Jiren comenzó a convulsionar de dolor. Otra dosis de ese líquido estaba siendo inyectado en su cuello.

Magnack sonrió complacido.

-Es hora de la siguiente jugada.-

…

Transcurrió veinticuatro horas después del despegue trágico en Tipay. Kara estaba cansada, lucía ojeras y se veía un poco pálida. Sin embargo eso no la detuvo a continuar. Tenía que salvar la máxima cantidad de universos posible.

Risa había predicho; escuchando mientras trataba de hacer reaccionar a su hermano, que pronto comenzarían un ataque masivo al resto de los universos, exceptuando el seis y siete, que dejarían de último por ser los más complicados en cuanto defensa. Planeaban atacar uno a uno, juntando guerreros hasta poder enfrentarse a ellos. Pero dichos últimos universos no debían enterarse o no lograrían el objetivo.

No había tiempo para descansar a pesar de que su cuerpo se lo pidiera a gritos. Estaba por llegar y no iba a perder tiempo.

….

Gowasu miraba como los habitantes de los diversos planetas del universo diez interactuaban. Lo hacía en silencio desde las afueras de su hogar. De repente sintió un ki con pequeñas facultades divinas y otro más pequeño junto este. Retiró la mirada para observar al cielo, donde vio una nave acercarse a su planeta. Esperó a que esta aterrizara a pesar de ser desconocida.

Luego de apagar sus motores, de ella bajó una chica saiyan algo pálida.

-¿A qué se debe su visita? Joven saiyajin.- preguntó en cuanto la vio.

-Disculpe señor, ¿Es usted el supremo kaioshin de este universo?- respondió con otra pregunta.

-¿Por qué lo buscas?-

-Es algo muy serio e importante que tenemos que discutir lo más pronto posible.- respondió.

Gowasu asintió con seriedad.

-¿Qué es tan importante para decirme, que te hace viajar tan lejos a pesar de tu estado de embarazo?-

Kara entendió que este hombre era a quien buscaba.

-Vengo del universo once. Soy una de las pocas guerreras del orgullo que quedó en pie…-

La expresión del kaioshin cambió a una de sorpresa.

-Nuestro universo fue atacado y ahora todos los demás están en peligro.- continuó Kara.

Gowasu pensó un momento. Luego dijo con más calma:

-Entiendo guerrera del universo once.-

Kara se percató que ni si quiera se había presentado.

-Perdone, no me he presentado: mi nombre es Kara.-

-Estas un poco cansada. Hablaremos mientras tomamos el té.- miró hacia la nave. –Trae a tu pequeño hijo también. Debe de tener calor.-

….

Casi una hora después, ambos estaban en una mesita con tacitas de té frente a cada uno. Kouhei jugaba sobre una manta en el suelo, detrás de su madre.

Gowasu estaba enterado de la situación ahora. Parecía pensativo ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Entiendo que quieras intervenir y agradezco que hayas venido hasta aquí para advertirme pero… ¿No crees que si está pasando es por una razón?-

Kara se sorprendió ante la respuesta.

-Disculpe señor pero creo que usted no está entendiendo el grado de devastación que va generar. Además de que lo que estoy tratando de evitar es la destrucción de todo el multiverso. Si Ceno sama se entera podría…-

-Entiendo tu miedo.- interrumpió el hombre. –Nosotros tratamos de defender nuestro universo cuando fue amenazado por el mismo dios del todo. Pero también hay que recordar que fuimos derrotados muy fácilmente. Te estas fiando a un ejército tan pobre como inútil.-

-Lo único que le pido señor…- respondió con los ojos vidriosos en angustia. –Es que me ayude a llegar al universo siete lo más rápido posible. Ellos me ayudarán si se los pido. Ellos son lo suficientemente fuertes para contener esta situación. Solo que necesitan anticiparse.-

-Si eso es lo que necesitas…- comenzó a decir cuando una explosión se hizo sonar únicamente para sus oídos. Se levantó y casi corrió hacia las afueras de su casa.

Kara recogió rápidamente a Kouhei y corrió detrás de él confundida de su reacción.

El kaioshin se detuvo y miró al infinito un momento. Su rostro reflejaba pánico. Después de un rato, rompió el silencio:

-Ya están aquí. – volteó a ver a la saiyan con el niño en brazos. –Me temo que es demasiado tarde.-

-No, aún hay tiempo pero depende de usted.- dijo con la voz entrecortada. –Si me transporta hacia el universo siete, podré advertirlos y contraatacar.-

-Mi deber es quedarme y combatir con los míos.- respondió.

-Y entonces dejar que los usen también. Usted mismo dijo que eran un ejército inútil, ayúdeme a ayudarlo… por favor.- rogó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Gowasu la miraba con confusión y algo de pánico.

El viento comenzó a correr fuertemente, sacudiendo el cabello de ambos.

-He tenido que dejar todo para tratar de salvar a todos esos inocentes que morirán. Incluso estoy poniendo a mis propios hijos en peligro por la causa.- lloró.

El hombre miró al niño que se refugiaba en los brazos de su madre y luego la miró a ella en su avanzado estado de embarazo. Esto hiso cambiar la cara de Gowasu. Ahora se veía serio y determinado.

Continuará…


	11. la viajera premonitora parte 2

Capítulo 11: la viajera premonitora, segunda parte

/_planeta tierra, universo 7/_

Como siempre, la familia de Goku, Vegueta y Krillin estaba reunidas en Capsule Corp. No había motivo real para dicha reunión; ambos saiyan de raza pura estaban entrenando arriba, en lo alto para no causar mucho daño. Beerus y Whis estaban presentes, observando los entrenamientos, además de aprovechar y comer los diferentes manjares del planeta tierra.

Los hombres no perdían de vista la pelea. Las mujeres estaban reunidas conversando. Bulma, Milk, Videl y Dieciocho. Los niños estaban no muy lejos, jugando:

-¡Vamos abuelito!- gritó una niña de pelo negro y corto de cuatro años de edad.

-Mi papá le va a pegar a tu abuelo.- aseguró Bulla.

-No es cierto…- comenzó a discutir.

-Oigan eso no importa…- interrumpió otra niñita rubia de seis años; Marron. –Sigamos jugando a la casita.-

Milk seguía hablando del futuro de su nieta Pan e insistía en que fuera toda una señorita.

-Está bien en que sea lo que ella quiera. No me importa realmente si quiere ser luchadora o estudiosa.- decía Videl, frotándose el vientre hinchado por un embarazo.

-Yo no quiero que sea una rebelde, Videl.- dijo Milk

-Yo pienso que está bien en que se sepan defender.- interrumpió Bulma. –Bulla me ha estado insistiendo en comenzar a entrenar para ser como su papá y hermano. Realmente no me molesta y creo que le servirá en un futuro, así no me preocuparía si jugase en la calle sola.-

-¿Y qué opina Vegeta?- preguntó Videl.

-Está muy orgulloso. Él quiere que sea una guerrera saiyajin digna de la realeza.- respondió Bulma con algo de burla. –Él mismo se ha ofrecido a entrenarla.-

-Sigue sin parecerme esa idea. La pequeña Bulla empezará a comportarse con rebeldía y no como una señorita.- se negaba Milk. –Videl, dime por favor que no vas a dejar que tus bebés se hagan como Goku.-

-¡¿Bebés?!- dijeron Bulma y Dieciocho al mismo tiempo.

-Serán Gemelos.- respondió Videl con una sonrisa.

-¡Felicidades Videl!- respondió Bulma.

-Valla…- dijo Dieciocho. –Si me parece difícil cuidar de Shido siendo solo un bebé, no me imagino con dos.- se rio señalando a su hijo bebé en su regazo. Un niño parecido a su padre, de casi un año de edad y muy inquieto.

Beerus y Whis se acababan de terminar su comida. El gato morado observaba la lucha entre los dos saiyan. Lucía serio y pensativo.

-Oye Whis…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Crees que estén listos?- refiriéndose a los saiyans.

El ángel no respondió. Solo miraba concentradamente a sus discípulos.

Beerus se refería a un sueño que había tenido recientemente. Este se trataba de un ser oscuro que no dejaba ver su rostro pero era enorme y se devoraba los planetas enteros. Para el dios del universo siete, esto era un mal presagio. Pero esto únicamente lo sabían él y su ángel.

-Recuerde que el pez oráculo dijo algo de un viajero lejano con malas noticias.- respondió Whis. –Hasta ahora esto no ha pasado. Y yo supongo que llegaría antes de lo que usted soñó.-

-Solo espero que no se trate del hijo de Vegeta otra vez.- se relajó un poco en la silla. –Ya estoy aburrido de ese muchacho y sus problemas.-

En ese instante una luz se hiso resplandecer cerca de él. De ella se figuraron dos personas. Uno era Wogasu, supremo kaiyoshin del universo diez y la otra persona era una chica en estado de embarazo y además cargaba un niño.

Todos a excepción de Goku y Vegeta se detuvieron atónitos ante la aparición.

-¡Ese sujeto!- exclamó Beerus.

-Lamentamos interrumpir su reunión pero traemos noticias urgentes.- dijo el kaioshin.

-No me digas que se trata de ese tal Samasu.- respondió Beerus.

-Me temo que es algo más grave.- respondió Gowasu. –Pero lamentablemente me tengo que ir con urgencia. Aquí la señorita les explicará todo.- señalando a Kara. –Después de todo, fue ella quien me guio a ustedes.- miró a Kara –Espero que puedas cumplir tu objetivo, guerrera del orgullo.-

Kara sonrió tristemente y respondió:

-Aguante lo más que pueda. Los ayudaremos. Buena suerte.-

Y Gowasu dijo la frase que le transporta inmediatamente a otro lugar, dejando a Kara en frente de las personas más confundidas aún.

-Mi nombre es Kara, soy guerrera del orgullo del universo once. He venido a pedirles ayuda para enfrentar al peor de los demonios.- dijo firmemente y con el pecho en alto.

-Kara…- susurró Whis. Le parecía muy familiar esta saiyan. – ¿Será posible?-

-Debe ser algo muy grave puesto que han enviado a una madre embarazada y su otro hijo.- dijo Krillin.

-Ese niño se me es muy familiar.- dijo Picolo, llamando la atención de Krillin y Gohan. –Se parece mucho a ese Jiren el gris.-

-Tienes razón.- dijo Gohan. –Y sabiendo que vienen del universo once, no me extrañaría que fuera familiar.-

-Pero ese sujeto no tenía a nadie ¿Recuerdan?- interrumpió Krillin.

-Tal vez haya decidido tener un heredero de tal poder.- dijo Picolo.

Por otra parte, Bulma actuaba pensativa. Ese nombre le sonaba y el rostro de la mujer le recordaba a una pequeña saiyan que conoció cierta vez. ¿Sería posible?

-¿Qué es tan grave que han enviado a una saiyan embarazada a buscarnos?- preguntó Beerus, temiendo que esta fuera la mensajera mencionada por el pez oráculo.

-¿Saiyajin?- dijo Picolo. –Ya veo…-

-Los universos están en grave peligro…- respondió Kara con preocupación.

…..

Goku y Vegeta no se habían percatado de la situación. Aún estaban peleando uno contra el otro.

De repente, Goku detuvo el brazo de Vegeta en el justo momento en que este le iba a pegar.

-Espera Vegeta.-

-No me pidas un descanso, inútil. En una verdadera batalla no te van a dar esa oportunidad.-

-No es eso Vegeta. Mira…- señalando hacia abajo.

Después de mirar a la nueva persona que llamaba incluso la atención de Beerus y Whis, decidió bajar, seguido por Goku.

Una vez que aterrizaron, miraron como todos parecían algo asustados y desencajados.

-¡Una saiyajin!- exclamó Vegeta para sí mismo.

-¿Qué diablos está sucediendo? Y ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Vegeta.

-Ella es Kara y viene del universo once.- respondió Gohan.

-Ya veo…- se rio Goku. –Supongo que este niño es hijo de Jiren. ¿Verdad?- acercándose y ofreciéndole tiernamente la mano al bebé.

Kouhei tomo uno de los dedos de Goku mientras se chupaba los dedos de su otra manita.

Vegeta y Beerus se sorprendieron al escucharlo.

-Así es.- respondió.

-Entonces eso te convierte en su esposa ¿Cierto?- le preguntó amablemente.

-Sí, yo soy su esposa.-

Todos menos las mujeres, niños y Goku se sorprendieron.

-Nunca pensé que lograra tener una esposa.- dijo Picolo.

-Pero si tú supusiste primero que el niño era su hijo.- cuestionó Krillin.

-Sí pero no imaginé que realmente tuviera una esposa.-

-Me alegro mucho por él.- dijo Goku. –Después de todo necesitaba compañía.-

-No olvidemos la razón por la que la señorita Kara está aquí.- interrumpió Whis. -¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos?- le preguntó a la madre con el niño en brazos.

-No lo sé exactamente pero es poco; muy poco.-

-Espera…- interrumpió Vegeta. -¿Qué está sucediendo?-

-Los universos sombríos se han rebelado y ahora quieren las súper esferas del dragón.- respondió Beerus sombríamente.

-Si alguien puede detenerlos. Son ustedes.- Dijo Kara con voz angustiada.

-Eso significa…- dijo Vegeta con asombro. –Ni si quiera las tropas del orgullo pudieron detenerlos.-

Kara no respondió, sin embargo se notaba el dolor que le hizo recordar esa pregunta.

-¿Incluso Jiren no lo logró?- preguntó Krillin.

Kara bajó la mirada con dolor. Eso angustió aún más a los presentes.

-Bueno, creo que debes estar cansada. ¿No es así?- Bulma se dirigió a Kara, tratando de desviar el tema. –Ven a mi casa. En tu estado debes de descansar.- dirigiéndola hacia la mansión.

Berrus estaba sombríamente pensativo y Whis lo notó. Le puso la mano en el hombro tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

-Mi sueño ya se está volviendo realidad.- respondió sombrío.

-Debemos reunir todos los guerreros posibles para enfrentarlos.- dijo Gohan. -Picolo, Krillin y yo vamos a reunirlos.-

-Buena suerte.- les deseó Videl y luego partieron.

-Whis y yo iremos reuniendo las súper esferas antes de que ellos las tengan.- dijo Beerus.

-Vegeta y yo entrenaremos para estar listos.- dijo Goku.

-Vegeta vendrá con nosotros.- respondió Beerus sombríamente.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Goku.

-Puede que necesitemos ayuda si nos topamos con ellos.- respondió Whis.

-Entonces yo también voy.-

-Tú no.- respondió Beerus.

-¿Por qué?- reclamó como un niño.

-Tienes que ir por los kaioshin y explicarles lo que sucede.-

Goku se quejó como un niño y terminó por aceptarlo.

Pronto todos estaban haciendo sus deberes.

…..

Las mujeres y niños caminaban hacia la mansión.

-Muchas gracias por el hospedaje…- dijo Kara.

-No es nada.- respondió Bulma. –Sabes, tu rostro y tu nombre se me hacen familiares. Me recuerdas a una pequeña saiyajin que conocí hace muchos años. Luego ella y su familia desaparecieron. Nunca supe qué pasó con ellos.-

Kara se detuvo casi de golpe con una expresión de asombro.

-¿Bulma? ¿Eres la niña Bulma?- preguntó con asombro.

Las demás se detuvieron con duda.

-Tú eres esa niña…- sonrió y luego la abrazó junto a su hijo con fuerza. -¿Qué pasó con tigo? ¿Y tu familia?-

-Mi madre nos llevó hasta un planeta hostil del universo once…- comenzó a decir pero su semblante se llenó de tristeza. –Ahí nos abandonó a mí y mi padre. Tuvimos que aprender a sobrevivir en ese lugar tan salvaje. Pocos años después…- su voz comenzó a entrecortarse. –Quedé totalmente sola; él murió.-

-Lo siento.- respondió Bulma.

-No te preocupes.- sonrió tristemente. –Luego Jiren llegó a mi vida y comencé otra vez a vivir. Después pasó todo esto y…- tragó saliva tratando de ocultar el enorme nudo en su garganta. –Estoy aquí, tratando de salvar a mucha gente. Trato de asegurar un futuro a mis hijos pero…- no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima. –No estoy segura ni siquiera de poder lograrlo.-

Milk le apoyó una mano en el hombro como muestra de apoyo y fortaleza.

…

Las horas pasaban y la noche calló en el planeta tierra. Kara tarareaba una canción de cuna para su hijo que se estaba quedando dormido. Estaba sola con su bebé en una de las cientos de habitaciones de Capsule Corp.

Kouhei ya estaba durmiendo profundamente. Entonces Kara salió al balcón a tomar un poco de aire. Miró al horizonte, hasta donde la oscuridad se tragaba el paisaje. Podía sentir esa presencia de su difunta cuñada detrás de ella.

-¿Sabes cuantas veces soñé en regresar aquí?- preguntó Kara.

Risa se acercó hasta quedar junto a ella.

La brisa soplaba suavemente sus rostros.

Kara sonrió débilmente mientras continuaba viendo la lejanía.

-Pero no pensé en hacerlo en una situación como esta.- apartó la mirada y vio al suelo. –Realmente hubiese querido que Jiren estuviera con migo cuando viniera. Hubiera visto lo hermoso que es la Tierra.-

Risa la miró con compasión.

-Pronto estará de vuelta. Muy en el fondo de él está ese hombre que te protege, te acompaña y te cuida tanto.-

Kara no soportó más y soltó el llanto en silencio para no despertar a su hijo.

-Nadie más que él desea regresar con tigo.- abrazándola con cariño.

…

Whis, Beerus y Vegeta ya habían recogido tres súper esferas del dragón que se ubicaban en el universo siete. Aún faltaban el resto.

El trabajo era duro y pesado, sobre todo porque no tenían como ubicar las otras esferas. Había que recorrer todo el universo buscando visualmente.

De repente, Shin sama junto a Bulma, se aparecieron en frente de ellos.

-¡Bulma! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- se exaltó Vegeta.

-Ella me obligó…- respondió Shin sama con temor.

-Ustedes están tardando mucho en recolectar las súper esferas. Vine a ayudarles.-

-¿Y cómo piensas ayudarnos?- preguntó Beerus altanero.

-Modifiqué el radar de las esferas de la tierra. Ahora tiene mucho más alcance. Puedo ubicar donde están las esferas faltantes.-

Así su búsqueda se agilizó mucho.

Llegaron al universo seis. Las últimas esferas se encontraban allí. Pero lo que hallaron en ese lugar los sorprendió a todos.

Continuará…


End file.
